


Silverchair

by ziallfiles



Series: Silverchair Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blood Play, Blowjobs, Bondage, Burning, Cutting, Dominant, Fire play, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Knife Play, LGBT, M/M, Masochism, Niall Horan - Freeform, Pet, Pet Play, Punishment, Rimming, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Torture, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submission, Toys, Wax Play, ZIALLISLIFEE, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, blade play, dominant zayn, etc - Freeform, horalik, horlik, sir, submissive niall, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 41,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'mon, abuse me more I like it....</p><p>C'mon keep talking 'cause it's true....</p><p>Niall grew up different. He was often given names like a freak or a psycho for his obsession with things like pain and gore. </p><p>He wasn't like the other kids, he loved getting hurt. </p><p>Niall never understood his obsession with pain, he liked to hurt himself with lighters and ropes. He'd wrap a rope around his arm so tight it would almost cut off the circulation, he'd burn the top of a lighter into his arm and when he was bored he'd scratch his leg till it was bleeding.</p><p>He always felt like the odd one out, until he met somebody new. Somebody who felt differently towards Niall than everybody else.</p><p>And once he found out about Niall's fascination and odd habits that boy felt something that you could only explain as excitement</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Freak!"

I just huffed, holding my school books loosely in my hand with only one bag strap over my shoulder

Same shit every day.

"Is that a fresh burn? What the hell is wrong with that fag"

I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses. I really didn't give a shit anymore.

Ever since I was little, I liked to hurt things and other people. Then, after I got into loads of trouble for that I began to hurt myself.

It's a little complicated to explain because I didn't do it because of depression or anything. I enjoyed it. I genuinely enjoyed it. I liked to burn myself and cut my skin and pierce myself, I liked to do anything that would physically damage me somehow.

Other kids didn't like it for obvious reasons, it's weird. But I like what I like and there's nothing anybody can do about it.

I didn't have any friends, but I didn't care either because in drama there was always one kid who would talk to me and keep me company.

His name was Louis. He was pretty fucking weird as well, he was so obviously gay and he just couldn't keep his dick in his pants. On top of that, he loved the daddy kink. I guess he has nothing to judge me for so we talk.

Louis thinks of me as fucked up but in a badass kind of way because I'm so small yet I like to get hurt. He's sort of a friend, more or less an in class one

"Hey, Psycho!" I heard his voice chirp "you ready for drama"

"Yep"

"Hey, you've got new burns" he smiled

I nodded

"Lighter again?"

"Nah, I used a spoon this time"

"Damn son" Louis laughed "I wish I could take pain like that"

I laughed back, a few kids staring. This school really didn't like me.

We headed off to drama, and got our monologue skits back.

I was surprised to find an A- considering I'd been sent to the counselor for it.

My monologue was on a soul harvester, which was me and I liked to be descriptive and of course my brain made up shit that got me into trouble again.

But I actually got a good grade this time for an original idea, good delivery, and staying in character and for being able to hold and emphasize emotions.

Of course mine wasn't sad, it was about how much I loved my job.

Louis had the same grade as me, he'd done his on a broken heart and well... Committed suicide in the end

The teacher went through everybody's grades and spoke to all of us one on one and then class was over

I headed to hard tech, where you handles stuff like hacksaws and blades and wood burners and all kinds of sharp shit. We could design whatever we wanted to since it was an introduction to shaping and being me, I was making a knife with a wooden handle.

We all went to our work benches and then the teacher called a kid I hadn't seen before to the front of the class

"Guys, this is Zayn" The teacher smiled "he's new here to London so you guys treat him well"

He looked around the classroom, and his warm ebony eyes met mine. Wow, those are really nice brown eyes

"Choose a place that doesn't have 3 people on already" the teacher told him

"Okay" he smiled, his eyes still boring into mine

He broke the eye contact and got given a folder. The class watched as he came and sat down in front of me

"Is he really sitting with that freak?" One of the boys whispered

"He'll move as soon as he figures it out"

"To work!" The teacher snapped

"I'm Zayn" he smiled

"Niall" I answered back

"You're cute"

"Thanks" I mumbled, concentrating on redrawing the handle for the knife

"So what are you making?"

"I'm going to make a knife"

"You like knives?" He asked, smiling wider

"Love them" I nodded

"So do I"

"Really?" I looked up, doubting him

"Yeah" he nodded, now grinning

I looked him over once, I saw a burn on the back of his arm which made me smile a little

"Where'd you get the burn?"

"I was doing some stuff with fire" he told me "I mucked it up clearly"

"Cool"

"And your burns?" He asked

"Oh, I do them"

"You burn yourself?"

I nodded

"How come?"

"I just like it, it feels nice" I shrugged

"You like to get burnt?"

I nodded

"I don't believe you" Zayn chuckled "you look like the kind of person who would-"

"I hope you realize you're sitting with the school psycho" Luke slammed his hand on the work bench in front of Zayn

"Really, Luke?" I asked monotonously "leave us the fuck alone. I leave you alone so you do the same. Unless you want me to shift to your table?"

"I'm not talking to you, freak" Luke hissed "I'm talking to the new kid"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and went back to my work

"You know it's not nice to call people a freak" Zayn said, making me look up from my paper

"That's what he is"

"So what if he likes to burn himself?" Zayn asked "everybody likes something, it'll surprise you how many people I actually know who do that"

"He's obsessed with-"

"Look, I appreciate the warning" Zayn's eyes blazed in anger "but go back to your desk, I chose to sit here and that's where I'm sitting"

Luke walked off and Zayn offered me a smile "don't worry, I'm not going anywhere"

I gave a single nod, offering a smile back

Zayn began to draw something up. I was pretty surprised to see he'd sketched up a riding crop and a chopping board with a handle

"You've got a horse?"

"My mom does" Zayn said "I make most of her stuff, I want to build for a living so she asks me to make her this stuff. And that chopping board is a bread board for the oven"

"Oh, okay"

Zayn got out some wood, and stood beside me at one of the hacksaws. I was starting up a new handle and I cut out the shape, biting my lip as I accidentally sawed into my finger

Zayn just looked at me smiling

"I like you, you're cool"


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn turned out to have a couple of classes with me. He was in my music and my math's class.

So, he walked with me to music

"Alright class this is Zayn, today's his first day" she smiled "okay Zayn, we're doing duets this week and you're lucky you've only missed two lessons. Do you see anyone you'd like to duet with?"

I noticed a few girls flaunting at him but he just smiled at me

"Does Niall have a partner?"

The teacher seemed surprised but shook her head, the class looked shocked once again

"I think I'll go with him" Zayn grinned

He came and sat down with me, ruffling my bottle blond hair

"Hey again" he chuckled

"Hey" I offered a smile

We got out instruments and I got the guitar since it was the only thing I could play. Zayn had a guitar too and after telling him that he could sing he said he wanted me to sing as well. So we were both on guitar and both singing.

"What song are we doing?" Zayn asked

"I haven't even decided yet"

"Do you know who She Wants Revenge is?" Zayn asked

I shook my head

Zayn whipped out his phone and earphones then offered me one. I put it into my left ear and he put it into his right

Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right. At the right place right time, maybe tonight. In a whisper or handshake sending a sign, wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind...

I listened carefully to all the lyrics. They were sexual but they were dark too, I loved it. The band didn't sound like pop, maybe they were goth rock or something.

The chorus was my favourite part

I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, close your eyes girl, so lovely it feels so right

I want to hold you tight, soft breath, beating heart. As I whisper in your ear, I want to fucking tear you apart...

"Well?" Zayn asked

"I think it's perfect"

"Cool" he grinned "it's one of my favourite bands"

"Are all their songs that dark?" I asked curiously

"Not really, they're all just sexual in an unusual way" Zayn laughed

"I like it" I mumbled

I pulled out my phone and unlocked it, going into my notes to add the song name on there

"I like your background" Zayn told me softly

"You do?" I was surprised

"Yeah, it's hot"

I couldn't help but blush, nobody had ever said that to me

"Thanks" I offered a smile

My lock screen was a man with a mask covering his whole body, his hands were cuffed up above his head. There were cuts in the material where his skin was scabbed or bleeding.

"Do you like that kind of stuff?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a sadist or a masochist?" Zayn asked

"What is that?"

"Sadists like to inflict pain on others for pleasure" Zayn told me "Masochists like to have pain inflicted on them for pleasure"

"I... Both I guess" I told him "I mean I like hurting myself so-"

"I'm a sadist" he told me softly

"Liar" I snorted

"No, really" he told me

"So you like to inflict pain on others for pleasure?" I asked "what kind of pleasure?"

"Sexual of course"

My heart began to race. Does that mean he'd hurt me? Physically? For his own gain?

"We should hang out tomorrow" he gave me a friendly smile

"How come?"

"As I said in hard tech, I like you, I think you're cool"

"Will your parents be home?"

"I don't know" he shrugged "probably"

"Okay" I nodded "sure"

He grasped my phone from my hands and put his name into my contacts as Zayn. And texted himself from my phone.

He nicknamed me 'pet' in his phone which confused me a little but wasn't too bad a nickname.

"I'll text you later tonight" Zayn told me

His background was pretty weird. It was a shirtless kid in a horror sort of rabbit mask. Did I actually have a friend now?


	3. Chapter 3

At break, Zayn had a table to sit at. He sat with loads of popular kids. I just huffed.

Who was I kidding? I've never had friends so why would Zayn suddenly be my friend?

I took my lunch tray and walked to to rubbish bin, sitting down beside it

"Niall"

I looked up at the familiar voice, my eyes meeting Zayn's hazel ones

Zayn crouched down and put me on my feet

"You should be with your friends"

"You are my friend" he frowned

"I meant your other friends" I muttered, looking over at the table of people that were now staring

"But-"

"Don't worry, I sit here everyday"

"Please come sit with me" Zayn frowned "you're my favourite person in this school, if there's anybody I want to sit with its you"

"Thanks but, I'm not allowed to sit there"

"Why not?"

"They hate me" I told him honestly "if I sit there then they all move away"

"Well they're stupid then" he stated

"Everybody does it"

"I don't" he stated

"I know you don't but... Everybody else does it"

"That's not very nice of them"

"I'm a freak" I shrugged

He shook his head "I don't think so. Now come sit with me"

"Zayn I-"

"You can sit next to me" he smiled

I gave in and he took my lunch tray, walking me towards the table of kids who didn't like me

"Niall's going to sit with us" Zayn stated

"No he's not"

"Well why not?" Zayn asked

"He's a psychopath, we don't want him here"

"He's not a psychopath" Zayn defended me "he's just different, so what?"

"Why're you defending him?"

"Because he's my friend"

"You're not allowed to sit here then"

Zayn gaped but then closed his mouth, clenching his teeth "if I can't bring Niall here then I don't want to fucking sit here"

Their eyes widened

"You know what?" Zayn asked "you guys are dicks. So what if Niall likes to burn himself? I happen to think it's hot"

My eyes widened in shock. What?

"Let's go, Niall" Zayn told me "they're a waste of space"

Zayn thought it was hot?

I followed after him anyway. I took my muffins off the tray and told him to bin everything else. So, we went and sat out of bounds

"You didn't have to stick up for me" I told him quietly, handing him my other muffin

"I wanted to" he told me, still looking mad "I can't believe people are so nasty to you"

"I don't really care" I told him "I've been treated like that for years it's not even hurtful anymore"

"I think you're awesome" he smiled

"Thanks"

"Do you have friends?"

I shook my head

"Well you've got me now" he told me "if you'd like us to be friends that is"

I nodded with a small laugh "that'd be awesome"

After eating up my muffin I looked up at Zayn

"Is it alright if I-"

"Yeah, go ahead" Zayn cut me off

I got my lighter out of my pocket, and I rolled on the flame.

"Can I smoke?" Zayn asked

I nodded and lit his cigarette. As I did so the flame on the lighter went out. The oil was empty

I just stuck the lighter into my bag, Zayn apologised softly but I just shook my head, telling him it was alright

He was halfway through his cigarette

"Can I have the butt of it once you're done?" I asked

Zayn nodded with a warm smile, and kept on smoking.

I went to take the cigarette but instead he gripped my hand and turned it over

"I want to do it" he told me softly

I looked at him curious... Nobody had ever inflicted pain on me before except me.

He pressed the hot cigarette to my wrist over my veins. I felt the pain sear through me, and I bit my lip as my skin started to prickle.

Zayn's eyes didn't leave mine. But as soon as he lifted the cigarette we both looked down at the mark.

The burn was singed black. I disinfected it, and Zayn smiled

"Thanks" I told him quietly

"It's not a problem"

I smiled to myself... Somebody finally thought I wasn't a freak.

And he let me burn myself and... He burned me. Maybe Zayn and I really could be friends after all

"That's my first cigarette burn" I chuckled "it's nice"

"I'll be sure to give you some more then" Zayn laughed

"Could you?" I asked

"Of course" he went serious

I just beamed "you know you're the only person who's never called me a name or said something nasty even as a joke"

"Well, you're the first person I've ever liked so quickly"

"In what way?" I asked curiously

"Come here" he gestured me closer until we were knee to knee

He leant in, and pressed his lips onto mine, making my skin erupt with goosebumps

He bit on my lip, and bit down so hard that it bled. The taste was nice, and Zayn kissed me hard, moaning into the kiss

He drew back with my blood on his lips, smiling

That was my first kiss. And it was amazing.

My lip was still bleeding heavily, and I rinsed out my mouth a lot until it stopped. Zayn licked over his lips

"You taste nice" he told me

I blushed "you're a good kisser"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday, and I went to Zayn's house.

There was a car in the driveway, and when I knocked on his door he opened it up

"Hey" he grinned

I blushed as he wrapped me in a bone crushing hug, burying my face into his warm chest

I hugged him back and he let go, telling me his parents had gone out for a little while.

"You wanna go to my room?" He asked

"Sure" I nodded

He gripped my hand and showed me the way. His room was huge, but so was his house.

It had maroon walls, and a bed with black sheets. It was a large bed, and the whole room smelt of Lavender. It was nice.

There was a silver laptop on the desk and a cupboard in the wall

"I like your room" I told him

"Thanks"

He sat down on it and I sat beside him

"So you're a masochist" Zayn told me

"Am I?" I asked

Zayn nodded, and got up for a second. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a lighter, handing it to me

"Here"

"Can you do it?" I asked softly

He nodded and turned it on, holding it open for five seconds before he turned it off and pressed the hot top to my arm.

When he drew it back, there was raw flesh on my arm in the shape of a can tab

"You like that a lot" Zayn cupped my chin "don't you?"

I nodded, it was just a habit.

Zayn turned over my arms, looking over the scars

"Are you depressed?" He asked me

"No" I shook my head

"Jagged blades" he muttered "safety pin... That looks like a crafting knife"

He was identifying what I'd used, concentrating on the deep scars

"So you don't like razor blades or sharpener blades then?"

I shook my head "the other stuff hurts more"

He smiled "I love that attitude"

"Huh?"

He pushed up my sleeves, smiling at the scarred rope burns

"Did you do this? Or somebody else?" He asked curiously

"I did"

He chuckled "that's hardly a burn scar"

"I can only tie rope so tight myself" I told him

"String is better" he smiled "it digs into your skin. Did you know you can saw through bone with a solid string like floss?"

"No" I told him softly

He pulled out a small roll of string, and handed it to me

"Can I?" I asked softly

He nodded

I tied it round my upper arm, and he tightened it for me. It was tighter than anything I'd ever tied around myself, but I was excited to see the mark it would leave.

"Do you just keep this stuff in your room?" I asked quietly

He nodded

"How come?"

"I like to use it when I have sex" he told me blushing

"You do this for sex?" I frowned

"Don't you?" He now looked confused

"No I... I'm a virgin" I told him "I didn't even know you could make this sex"

"Well you can" Zayn told me "that's what sadism and masochism is. Sadists harm for sexual pleasure and masochists get hurt for sexual pleasure"

"Really?" I asked, now really interested

"Yeah" Zayn told me "that's why I asked, I assumed you were a masochist"

"Well I've never hurt myself for pleasure" I frowned "I've never even thought of doing it"

"Try it" Zayn told me

"I can't right now"

"No, I know" he laughed "I meant when you get home"

He inspected the cigarette burn, smiling at it "it's nice, don't you think?"

I nodded and he stood up, lighting another cigarette

"Lay down on the bed" Zayn told me

"Okay" I said softly

I lay on my back, and Zayn pecked my lips, pulling up my shirt.

He separated my legs and sat under them, pulling my legs around his hips as he sat up.

He smoked over me, and I looked up at him... What was he going to do to me?

He flicked the ash onto my stomach, and I flinched at first, but then relaxed. He continued to do so until there wasn't much cigarette left. And then he gripped my hand and burned over yesterday's burn.

His pupils were dilated, and I was so glued to his face. He was hard, I could feel it

He hovered over me, kissing me roughly as he moaned, his hands running over my uneven scars

My breath hitched, my pants became tighter as I got a boner, my skin was tingling from the unfamiliar touching, and his hand skimmed down my waist, scratching the skin hard

My breath dipped again, and Zayn brought my hands behind his back where I buried my nails.

He moaned, pressing his nails into my sides, making me moan as he rubbed our crotches together

"Zayn..." I begged

He chuckled against my lips, splitting my lip open again with his teeth

This was so nice, I was so confused but so turned on.

"Zayn, please" I heaved

"Fuck... You have no idea how much you're turning me on" he muttered, grinding down on me again "God, pet... Such a slut for my touch"

His words made me shiver, and I melted into his touch, moaning again as he bit down onto my collarbone hard, still grinding on me

"Come on, pet" he growled "what's my name"

"Zayn" I moaned out

"Louder"

"Zayn"

"Again"

"Zayn"

"Oh god" he groaned "you are such a delight"

He went under my jaw, burying his teeth into the flesh as he raked his nails hard down my sides.

He pulled back with swollen lips, his pupils were dilated as I looked up into them.

My sides stung, and so did the skin around my collarbone, on my wrist and under my jaw

I think I like coming to Zayn's house.


	5. Chapter 5

During lunch, I went to the toilet. I did my business and lifted up my top, noticing the deep scratches he'd left behind. I smiled a little and then looked at the red teeth marks

That had been so hot this morning. I'd enjoyed it a lot. I wonder if he'll do it again.

I shivered as his words went through my head

"God pet, such a slut for my touch"

That had turned me on as well. I washed my hands and went downstairs. Zayn didn't have a shirt on, but I didn't mind at all.

"What took so long?" He asked

"Nothing" I tried to hide my smile

"I'm sorry for forcing myself onto you earlier" he frowned

"No, it's okay" I told him softly "I liked it"

He smiled "I liked it too"

He stood up and kissed my head

"We're still friends right?" He asked

My smile faltered. Just friends? Even after that kiss and that touching?

"Um... Yeah" I said quietly, disappointed

"You okay?" I nodded

"um... Are we gonna keep doing that kind of stuff?"

He nodded "why?"

"And we're going to be just friends" I stated, feeling a little hurt

"Well we hardly know each other"

But we still... He still deliberately turned me on and touched me to make me feel good. Friends don't do that.

"Okay" I nodded

I sat back down next to him, he offered me one of his shrimps which I happily popped in my mouth

Zayn was acting as though what had happened mere minutes ago hadn't. It was like we were still friends from school, it was... Odd

I ignored it, and continued to eat up the Chinese food.

I kept glancing at Zayn, but he never really glanced back.

He said yesterday and today that he liked me. Did he mean as a friend? Because if he did he gave me the wrong message.

Maybe I will stay alone afterall.

"Do you... Have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" I asked, wondering

"No, why?"

"I was just curious"

"You wanna be my boyfriend?" He smiled with the question

"Oh I..." I looked at my shoes "I dunno"

He nodded and continued to eat. Once we were done we went back up to his room

"Did you bring a bag?" He asked

"No, what do I need a bag for?"

"To sleep over"

"You want me to sleep over?"

He nodded

"I'll call my mom later and ask if I can" I explained

We sat back down on the bed and Zayn turned on the TV, propping up the pillows.

We both got on and sat up as Zayn put on a recorded movie called Lucy, then he put an arm around me and pulled me to lean against him

I couldn't help but smile softly, I liked being close to him.

Halfway through the movie we laid down, Zayn and I cuddled. I wasn't really watching the screen, I was too busy nuzzling myself into his bare chest.

He had a nice strong hold, his body was warm and his skin was smooth. And he had nice thick hands that sat on my back and my arse

I looked up at Zayn eventually, and he looked down with a cheeky smile. I blushed as I felt his hand squeeze my bum, and he chuckled

I blushed harder, and Zayn pulled me up next to him, pulling at my hair hard. I winced, but that's it and his smile was gone. He pulled it harder, and harder, just until my eyes were watering.

He gripped my hand in his, binding our fingers as he leant in. His grip was so tight that he was crushing my hand, but I liked it.

He got on top of me, kissing me still

How can he expect us to be friends when he just does this? Friends don't do this... Boyfriends do.

Zayn began to remove my clothes till I was just in my underwear, biting my skin and leaving deep scratches like earlier

"Do you want to feel good?" Zayn muttered

I just moaned in response as he cupped my boner through my boxers.

He gripped my ankles and crossed them, rolling me on my stomach. He put me onto my hands and knees, and he carelessly forced my face down into the mattress and arched my back forwards.

"Zayn I-"

"I'm not going to have sex with you" he mumbled "don't worry"

I lay still, feeling his fingers graze up my thighs.

"Are you clean?" He asked me

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry"

He began to pull down my boxers and left me naked with my ass in the air. I began to feel self conscious. I didn't even shave down there because nobody liked me so no point.

I could just see Zayn had a look of disgust on his face, seeing the dark curls between my legs.

"Zayn-"

I felt his weight leave the bed, but he soon got back on after opening up a drawer.

I didn't want to do this anymore... I... I wanted to at least have shaved or something. I just wouldn't have expected Zayn to try be intimate with me

While I was worrying I felt a finger push in me. I gasped in shock, feeling it pump in and out of me. Another went in, and they both pumped into me.

What is this? What's he doing?

I felt uncomfortable and good at the same time. His spare hand gripped my cock, and I instantly hardened at his touch, moaning into the sheets

I felt his teeth sink into the flesh of my backside, and I moaned again, his hand beginning to pump up and down my shaft.

He bit me all over my bum and hard, sinking in his teeth and then closing his mouth against the skin

"Z-Zayn-"

His spare hand continued to pump 2 fingers in and out of me. They curled and I felt him make a 'come here' gestured with his fingers.

He hit something inside of me doing that which made me groan. He continued to stroke whatever it was, never stopping his hand at the front either.

He licked up between my thighs before biting them again

I felt so good and sore, but I liked it and every bite made it harder and harder for me not to cum.

After another bite on my hip, I came all over the bed.

I moaned out, and sighed in pleasure... That felt really good.

I felt a sharp hit on my backside. And I mean a hard sharp hit

"What was that for?" I snapped

"I didn't say you could cum"

What?

"Where else am I-"

"Hold it"


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn had made me clean up the bed. He left me in the room alone with a change of covers which I put on. I then had to go wash the dirty ones myself.

I was just in my underwear, and when I went back to the room, Zayn was checking under the sheets

"You didn't flip the mattress" he told me "do it again"

"But-"

"Do it again"

He hit my ass hard again, and I huffed annoyed, pulling off all the covers and doing it all over again

Stupid Zayn.

He came back upstairs to look at if I'd fixed it. He then nodded "good job"

"Thanks" I muttered

"Can you call your mom and ask if you can stay the night?" Zayn asked, kissing my head

I nodded and called her up at that second

"Hey honey" she greeted

"Hi mom" I greeted her back "I was wondering if maybe I can stay at Zayn's for the night?"

"Oh... I don't know" she said "I still haven't met Zayn or his parents"

"You can meet them tomorrow when you pick me up" I told her

"And you don't have any spare clothes either"

"Zayn said I could just use his"

"Alright" she gave in "I can't really say no, you're an adult afterall"

"Thank you" I told her "love you, bye"

"And?" Zayn raised an eyebrow as I hung up

"I can stay"

"Cool" he gave a single nod

"Is there a specific room I have to sleep in?" I asked

"My room" Zayn said casually

I nodded, feeling my cheeks heat. I was going to share a bed with Zayn tonight.

-

-

-

My whole body had been prickling the rest of the day. I'd never had anybody touch me like that and my body was still feeling Zayn's touch.

Whenever we came into any form of contact, my body would buzz.

His parents weren't home yet, which was odd because it was getting dark

"Do you actually live with your parents?" I asked him

"Of course I do, that's what I told you" Zayn frowned "they're just not back yet"

"They've been gone all day" I said softly "do they usually-"

"They're adults, they can do whatever they want to" He cut me off "do you think I'm a liar or something?"

"No" I said quickly "I was just worried that they maybe were hurt or-"

"Listen up" Zayn gripped my wrists "if you accuse me of lying again I will hit you. I may like you but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you question what I tell you"

"What?" I whispered, now scared

"I would not lie to you" his eyes were angry "do I make myself clear, Niall?"

I nodded quickly "I... I want to go home"

"No, you're staying at my house tonight"

"But I don't want to"

"So what?" He snapped "you've already confirmed it, don't be such a bitch"

"Zayn-"

He snatched my phone from me and tucked it into his pocket

"You're not allowed to call your mom, not until I give you your phone back"

"What's wrong with you?" I whimpered

"Nothing" he snapped "nothing is wrong with me, why're you suddenly being such a baby?"

"I-I'm not!" I insisted

"Yes you are" he growled at me "are you going to cry because I took your phone?"

"No I-"

"Or are you going to cry because you want to go home?"

"No!"

"Liar" he spat "you're a stone cold liar"

"No I'm not"

He grabbed my hair, looking angrier

"You're lying through your teeth" he went on "don't lie to my face and don't argue with me"

He smirked and pulled my hair, making me squeak

"You don't like that?" He mocked

He tugged harder and I grit my teeth with watery eyes

"Do it again" Zayn instructed "make that noise"

He pulled harder, which made the noise leave my lips again

"That's so hot" he told me "I can't wait to make you squeal like that under me"

"O-ow!... Please"

"Are you begging?" He asked me harshly "begging like a slave? Like scum? Did I say you could beg?"

"Zayn... You're hurting me"

"I know that's the point you dumb slut"

He pulled my hair even harder and I let out a cry for mercy

"Let go of me, Zayn!"

"Don't tell me what to do" he then twisted my hair to continue pulling

"Please! Please let go, please... Please, please!"

"I like your begging" he chuckled

"Zayn..." I whimpered "I don't want this anymore, stop"

He instantly let go, his eyes instantly returning to their warm brown

I sniffled, letting out a pained whimper

"I... Did I hurt you too much?" He asked quietly

"What's wrong with you?" I let out a sob

"Niall, wait!"

I bolted downstairs, heading for the door. But before I got there it swung open, and a tall man stood in the doorway

I cowered, and my back instantly hit Zayn's body

"Who's this?"

"Niall" Zayn instantly answered "he's a friend from school"

That's Zayn's dad? Fuck, he's scary.

A short woman made her way in, she frowned when she saw me crying

"Zayn, I thought I told you to play nicely with your friends"

"I am"

"Zayn" she warned

"Sorry, momma"

Momma? What?

The door shut and the woman smiled at me, bringing me into a tight hug

"I'm Trisha, you must be the famous Niall"

"Famous?" I asked confused

"Zayn told me about you yesterday" she nodded "it never ended"

I looked back at Zayn surprised. His expression was neutral, and I was blushing.

"Yasser" the tall man shook my hand "I'm Zayn's father. Welcome Niall"

"I-I'm actually-"

"Niall's staying the night" Zayn cut me off

"Oh already?" Trisha asked "how lovely, you two must be really good friends"

"We are" Zayn said firmly

I want to go home.

"Niall come with me"

His parents were staring and I gulped but nodded, walking up to him.

He instantly laced our fingers and took me back upstairs

I was shocked when I got embraced in a gentle hug

"I'm sorry" he mumbled "I didn't mean to frighten you"

"Then why-"

"I got too carried away" he continued to mumble into my hair "next time I won't be so forward... I'm not used to having a beginner so my instincts haven't quite kicked into safety mode"

"What?"

"Don't worry" he shook his head "did I hurt you too much?"

I shook my head

"Please don't lie to me" his voice was extra gentle, and it was still kind of scary

"It's... My scalp hurts but that's it"

"How much?"

"It's kind of nice now" I said embarrassed

"Okay" he nodded "as long as it's not too much, I don't want to hurt you more than you can handle"

"It doesn't"

"Please don't go home" Zayn pulled back, with a hurt look in his eyes "I want you to stay here tonight"

"I... I don't want to" I whispered

"I said I was sorry"

"I know but-"

"You're my only friend here" Zayn said quietly "I don't want to have no friends"

I shook my head "I don't want to be your friend anymore"

He just handed me my phone, still looking hurt

"Sorry Zayn but... You're too violent"

"I thought you liked violent"

"I do" I told him "but I don't like scary"


	7. Chapter 7

I sat outside on the porch with my phone in my hand... Am I really just going to ditch Zayn?

He's my first real friend, and I know I hurt his feelings by saying I don't want to be his friend.

But he still went into that weird thing and when he was hurting me he didn't even care. He just... Liked it.

The burn was nice now, but he'd scared me so much saying what he did to me. Saying that he'd hit me, that he liked my noises, and my begging

It was all so weird.

The door opened up and then Zayn's mom sat beside me

"Are you alright?"

I nodded "I think I'm gonna go home"

"Whatever Zayn did he didn't mean it" she said softly "he's not very good with making friends. He is at first but... He's always left alone in the end"

"Really?"

She nodded "he was excited when he got home yesterday, saying he had a friend just like him"

"I'm not like him" I shook my head "I thought I was but-"

"He's going to be so hurt if you go home" she told me "he's a sensitive boy, but he doesn't like people knowing"

"Oh..."

"I don't know why but whenever we move he gets a friend or two, or everybody likes him to start with and then they just don't. At his last school nobody even spoke to him, he just got bullied"

"That's so nasty"

"He tells me people bully you too" she gave me a sad smile "he says it doesn't make him feel so horrible when he's with you"

"Zayn's scary..." I admitted "I don't-"

She gave a heavy sigh "I'm so sorry, Niall"

"Huh, why?"

"I don't know why he's like that" she put her hands in her hair "it's just his thing and it makes life so difficult with him-"

"You know about it?"

"Of course I do" she frowned "why wouldn't I?"

"I figured your kid's sex life wasn't usually shared"

"He didn't share it with me, I figured it out pretty quick" she told me "he does lose his temper a lot and he does like to hurt people but... He doesn't like to hurt people more than they want which is in a way decent of him"

"Can I go home?"

"Of course you can, sweetie" she said softly "nobody's stopping you"

"Zayn-"

"Is just being Zayn" she told me "he can't control you, alright? His father and I wouldn't let him"

"Thank you"

I began to scroll through my contacts for my mom's number

"Zayn is going to be so heart broken" she whispered "he was so happy that he found you..."

"I am sorry"

I couldn't imagine Zayn having hurt feelings, but that could just be because of how he'd flipped with me before his parents arrived

From: Zayn   
Please don't go home

I ignored it and tapped my mom's name

From: Zayn  
I'm so sorry Niall

I hit the message button and began to text her when another message popped up

From Zayn:  
Please don't leave me alone

I sighed, now annoyed... Why do I feel so horrible?


	8. Chapter 8

I went upstairs, looking at Zayn's back

He was facing the wall and he sat on his bed with his legs crossed

I couldn't tell if he was upset or not but his head was down which I guess was a message enough

I got up onto the bed and hugged him front behind

"I'm not going home" I told him

"Why? I thought I was scary"

"You didn't mean to be" I mumbled "it just came out of nowhere and I-"

"Don't want to be my friend anymore"

"I do" I frowned "I am sorry"

"Don't apologise it's nothing to be sorry about"

I could see the frown on his face, and I just sighed and rest my chin on his shoulder

"Can I still stay the night?"

"If you want to"

"I can still sleep with you?"

He nodded

"Cool" I have a small smile

"What did my mom say to you?" He looked at me "did she tell you that I'm sensitive?"

I nodded

"I told her to stop telling people that" he muttered "I also told her to stop guilt tripping people into liking me"

Woah, his mom did it often?

"You don't have to listen to her" Zayn said annoyed "don't feel obligated to be my friend I can find another"

"But I can't"

He offered me a smile "you're my first proper friend"

"You are as well"

"Really?"

I nodded "you're a bit of a weird friend, but I like weird"

"I think you're a perfect friend"

I blushed and Zayn frowned, obviously confused

"I will be gentler with you" Zayn told me "I will try not to frighten you either, it's pretty obvious that if you're scared you don't like to get hurt"

I giggled a bit, and snuggled into him. He smiled and brought me into his lap, hugging me to his chest

"You're really nice" Zayn whispered

"Thank you" I whispered back "you're nice too"

"And you're cute"

I giggled again, hiding in his chest. When I peeked up he was smiling cutely

"I like that sound" he said softly

I smiled widely, and sat up proudly "really?"

"It's very pretty" Zayn's smile didn't leave his lips as he cupped my jaw "just like you..."

"I... I'm not that pretty" I gushed

"Maybe not but... I think you're pretty enough, so why does it matter?" Zayn asked me quietly 

"It doesn't" 

"Am I allowed to kiss you?"

I hesitated before nodding, he suddenly seemed very nervous. I wasn't sure why, but it was incredibly flattering.

He leant in, and pressed his lips to mine. It was gentle, but I just placed my hands on the back of his head to harden the kiss

He pulled back quickly "Niall I don't want to scare you again"

"It's just a kiss, Zayn" I said softly "it doesn't scare me"

"Oh" he looked like he really felt stupid

I leant back in and pushed my lips onto his. He cupped my face, kissing me rough but not hard.

It was nice, and when he pulled back I offered him a smile

"See? That wasn't so bad"

"It was nice" he smiled shyly

"You don't have to be gentle with me" I admitted "just don't be too rough"

"Okay" he nodded

He left a hickey under my jaw with my permission. It was tender but I didn't mind it

"Zayn, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked curiously

"Huh?" His face twisted

"I'm not asking you out" I told him softly "not unless you want me to but... I'm just curious because we're kissing and stuff"

"No" he shook his head

"Oh" I frowned

"Did you want me to?"

"I... No" I blatantly lied

"It's okay if you did" Zayn said quietly "it's normal to want a relationship"

"I don't" I continued

"I just... I don't do relationships" Zayn shrugged "they're not really my thing"

"Yeah, I understand"

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you" he said sincerely "but nothing is going to change that"

I just nodded "can we... Never mind"

"No, go ahead" he encouraged me to speak

"I don't want to" I whispered

I went to climb out of his lap, but he gripped my hips, his eyes desperate

"You shouldn't silence yourself"

I just shook my head. Why did I suddenly feel so negative about being told that?

He pulled me back into his chest, and he hugged me tightly, resting his chin on my head

"I don't want you to leave me" he mumbled "you're all I have in London"

"You're all I've ever had" I said truthfully, feeling tears well in my eyes

"Well I'm not going to go anywhere" he said gently "I promise"

"Really?"

He nodded "I'd be stupid to leave you behind"

I sniffled, and he frowned "why're you crying?"

"No I just... I've never had anyone before" my voice cracked "my whole life people have just walked all over me and picked on me. I thought I didn't care but I guess that's because I thought I'd never have anybody"

"Why?"

"Well I haven't ever had anybody" I whispered "but now I have you and... I just can't believe it"

"Well you'd better believe it, pet"

Pet... That's what he called me on his phone.

I snivelled "I'll stop crying now, sorry"

Zayn just offered me the hem of his shirt and I giggled, wiping my eyes on his shirt

"Thanks, Zayn"

"Not a problem" he smiled "you hungry?"

"Yeah wh-"

"BOYS! DINNER!" 

"What the..." I was shocked

"It's 9" Zayn shrugged "we always eat now"

I just shook my head in disbelief, Zayn is so weird.

I scrambled downstairs before him. His mom asked how much I eat and she ended up serving loads

I had seconds and even thirds. Zayn's mom loved it, his dad gave an amused smile and Zayn didn't say a word.

Zayn's dad is quiet, much like Zayn at times and his mom? I like his mom, she's pretty and she's nice


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner Zayn and I went back upstairs

"Gentle with him" Zayn's mom warned, making him roll his eyes

I was blushing, but tried to ignore that

Zayn closed his bedroom door and locked it after he walked in with me

He gave me a teasing smile, and I blushed, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

He lifted my chin and pecked my lips, being sure to press his fingers deep into my sides.

The familiar pain burned through my body as he kissed me, and I just about melted under his touch.

"Can I go harder?" He whispered into my ear

"Go as hard as you want" the words left my lips before my mind could piece them together

He pulled back and instantly pulled off his shirt, his hands running under my shirt as he began to kiss me again

I knew it was wrong to do this with him, but I didn't care. It just felt so good, he knew all the right places to touch me.

"So sweet..." He murmured against my mouth

He removed my shirt and tossed it into the floor, bringing our bare upper bodies together

"Fuck... Niall" he gasped as I bit down onto his lip

I just smirked against his mouth, I was getting the hang of this

He held me tight and hard, letting me bury my fingernails into his shoulder blades.

He began to undo his jeans but I forced his hands away, undoing them myself. I grazed over his crotch and he groaned, making me giggle against his lips

I began to undo my own and mine hit the ground just like that, being baggy and all.

Zayn's were skinny, so he actually had to get down to take them off. He hooked under my knee and pulled it round his hip

I jumped up around his waist and soon found myself on the bed with him, his rough hands handling my body in all the right places.

"Zayn..." I whimpered

"Can I pull your hair?"

I gave him permission and the second he tugged I squeaked in pain... My head was still sore from before

I felt his boner twitch against mine, it made me shudder. 

"Zayn..."

"Easy, pet" he murmured "we don't want to get too carried away"

His hand pressed down over my covered boner and rubbed it hard, making me harder.

"Zayn, please" I begged 

His hand slipped down the waistband and his hand wrapped around me, instantly I felt my body go limp at his touch

"Oh... God" I heaved

One pump and I was a moaning mess. Zayn was still in his boxers, and he rolled me onto my stomach, pulling up my backside.

I didn't care about how I looked anymore, I just wanted him to keep touching me

I received a hard smack, it made me tingle everywhere

"You love that, don't you" his voice was rough 

"Yes" I panted "again, do it again"

Another hard smack, and I groaned into the pillow, his hand still pumping my front.

It hurt so much, but it was so good.

I received a hard scratch down the back of my thigh that made me whimper.

"Stay still" Zayn said softly

I heard him rummage through something quickly, and I heard a lid pop.

I felt his fingers pry at my entrance before a fingertips pushed in. He was gentle at this point, massaging my body until he easily got his finger in. 

Zayn slotted something over my erection, telling me it'd help me last longer. A second finger began to pump in and out of me, his hand still working my front

"Zayn, Zayn please" I cried "oh god!"

Smack

My backside raised for his touch again, I almost couldn't breathe it felt that good.

I had a few solid hits from his knee between my thighs which burned and then went numb 

It still felt amazing, I got some deep scratches and a lot of bites. 

"Come on, pet" Zayn growled "how does it feel"

"So good" I gasped out "it feels so good"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No"

"Such a fucking slut" this time he pulled out his fingers and slammed his fist onto my hip

He forced his fingers back in and it came with a nasty pain that I still enjoyed.

Something about pleasure and pain together just drove me wilder than the pain alone. I couldn't stop, I'm pretty sure his parents could hear but I don't think they particularly cared.

"Zayn... Zayn I-I-"

"Hold it or I'm going to hit you" he hissed

His response set me off, I came onto the bed

I heard a low growl, and got some seriously hard hits. So hard that I didn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would have

"Don't. Cum. On. My. Sheets" I got a hit with each word

I grit my teeth, trying to cower from his open hand

He shoved me over, and I was now naked on my back staring up at a very pissed off Zayn

"Clean the bed, again" he snapped

I gave an annoyed sigh and put my boxers back on, taking fresh sheets out of the cupboard

I removed the dirty ones annoyed. Why do I have to clean it? Yeah I came but he made me do it, literally.

I flipped the mattress and Zayn stood in his boxers watching

"Hurry up or I'm going to hit you again" he snapped out

I just ignored his warning, but sped up the process. I made the bed with the fresh sheets and duvet filling as well as cover.

"Come here" Zayn said firmly

I walked over, not thinking anything of it.

He gripped my wrist, and pulled me against him. 

"Stay still"

I just looked up at him confused, and felt another sharp hit. I hissed into his chest, my legs buckling

Zayn held an arm around my lower back, his breathing hard and heavy

"You are so fun to play with" Zayn whispered

And all I could do was blush


	10. Chapter 10

Sleeping in his bed had not gone how I'd hoped

No cuddles or anything, he stuck to his side and I stuck to mine. I wondered if Zayn was even gay.

All he really did was touch me. And kiss me but that didn't actually mean a thing. Not once had I actually pleased him or heard him confirm any kind of sexuality.

Pretty was the main word, but anybody straight could call you pretty. 

When I turned to face Zayn his eyes were already open

"Are you gay?" I asked 

"Yeah" he uttered 

"Just curious" I smiled

He tugged me near, pulling my bare leg around his body

"You my dear... Have the most exciting body"

I blushed, and he chuckled

"You look so good naked" he hummed

I just snuggled into him, the way I liked to and he didn't reject it, letting my face bury into his neck

"I can't wait to fuck you" he mumbled

"Zayn..." I whined embarrassed

"Are you hungry?" He asked

I nodded

"BOYS! BREAKFAST!"

I just giggled after getting a kiss on the head and we got up. I felt pain sear right through me, and it wasn't so nice.

Zayn purred, pulling my naked body against his once we were out of bed

"So beautiful and blue"

I just stared up at him curiously

"My little boy blue" he muttered

"There's bruises" I realised what he was talking about

"And they look lovely on you" he growled playfully

I couldn't help but giggle as he gave a joking snap at my mouth

He collected boxers for me and I tugged them on quickly, wincing at the pain.

We went down for breakfast, and I was very excited to find bacon and eggs.

I noticed on the bag the word halal and I frowned

"What's halal?" I asked Zayn quietly

"It's blessed meat in a way" he shrugged, already shoving food in his mouth "Muslims eat it mainly"

"Oh" I nodded

"I thought I said be gentle" his mom shot him a smirk

I instantly burned red and Zayn just shrugged "I don't like to be gentle"

They definitely heard. But Zayn wasn't told off and neither was I so either they were used to this or... They really did not care.

"Want to play before you go home?" Zayn whispered into my ear

I eagerly nodded and he chuckled, his fingers pinching my wrist

His mom raised an eyebrow and he just shook his head.

After breakfast I went upstairs and Zayn showed me where he bathroom was. I did my business and I showered.

Play. What an innocent way to put such a dirty little thing.

I returned to the room and Zayn then showered.

He walked into the room in only his boxers and instantly lit a cigarette. My burn from yesterday was scabbing over again, but I'd picked it off again because that's just my thing.

I was excited to think that Zayn would be leaving me with another burn mark, but kept my cool.

Zayn instantly got onto the double bed and called me over.

He placed his hands on his thighs, telling me to sit on them. I straddled him like that, as he asked.

He smiled but continued to smoke, flicking the ash onto the floor this time. As he got to the end of the cigarette he roughly grabbed my hand, pulling it towards him as he turned over my arm

"May I?" He asked softly

I nodded and he pressed the cigarette diagonally above the older burn. I looked at it surprised... He burned a new one.

When I looked at him he smiled warmly "you'll see"

I nodded and he gripped my hands, pulling them to either side of his face

"I want to play with you already" he smirked "what about you? Do you want to play, pet?"

I nodded and he chuckled "such a dirty slut for me"

I didn't care that he called me that stuff, to be honest it turned me on. It made me feel different, not so innocent. It made me feel sexy in a way, it made me feel like I wasn't new to all of this, it gave me an odd amount of confidence as well.

Zayn pushed himself forward, sending me backwards on the bed

"I'm going to play with you... And the candles" he muttered

"Burns?" I asked innocently

"Burns" he nodded

I stayed in place and soon he came back with ropes, candles, a piece of cloth and his lighter.

He bound up my wrists behind my back and bound them to my ankles. He placed the cloth over my face and knotted it behind my head

"Zayn?" I asked confused

"Easy pet, it's nicer when you can't see, I promise" 

I put my head back down and relaxed. I heard the light flick on a few times, and then I felt him tug my boxers only down to the ropes around my ankles

His hand trailed up my thigh, and gripped ahold of the base of me. I gasped as he gave a few quick pumps of his hand.

He slotted the same thing he had put on my yesterday onto my now full erection.

Another went on and he hummed "you cum when I tell you to cum. Any sooner and you'll be punished"

"Okay" I said softly

"If you want me to stop, you say stop" Zayn stated "make sure you say my name when you tell me to stop"

"I will"

His hand worked me up some more and I let a moan slip from my lips. I felt a burning sensation on my chest and my moan turned into a squeak

"You look so good like this" Zayn murmured

I could just imagine how he looked, his face vacant as he just stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his. His lips would be almost in a pout and parted, his teeth clamping down lightly on the bottom inner corner of his lip.

I moaned at the thought, gasping as I felt the burn again.

Zayn would stop, I'd hear him switch candles and he continued on. I was a mess, just like always.

And then eventually he tipped a candle and it ran from below my nipple, right down to my hip

"Zayn I-I have to-"

"Hold it, pet" he demanded

"I can't" I whimpered 

"Hold it"

"Z-Zayn I-"

I felt a sharp pain across my face as I ejaculated. But somehow the feeling of my body tightening and the painful hit mixed perfectly

"Such a messy slut" Zayn spat "won't even fucking listen"

He took off my blindfold, annoyed like always and then untied me. He smiled at the string that dug into my skin. He got out scissors and cut it in half. It had left raw skin around my arm

"Perfect" he muttered

Once his eyes met mine they began to blaze again

"Clean yourself up" he growled "and put your fucking clothes on"

I nodded and got up, making my way to his bathroom. I had to shower to clean up and then I put my clothes on. 

Zayn gestured me over and I smiled, letting it falter as he gripped my blond hair in a fist

"If you're going to disobey me, pet" he snarled "you're not going to get played with, is that clear?"

I nodded

"Good" he snapped "don't make me leave you to suffer"

My whole body was tingling, this was becoming more and more exciting. The sudden build up to his temper made it less frightening. He pulled my hair harder

"Words, pet" he spat "that's what you have a mouth for, now use it"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"I-I dunno" I stuttered out

He hit my bruised backside and I yelled out

"Yes what" Zayn said again

"Can I have a hint?" I asked quietly

Another smack and his pupils dilated

"Yes what" Zayn growled "last chance, pet"

"I..." I was so confused "Zayn I don't know. I-I've never-"

"Pathetic" he let go of me "utterly pathetic"

"I'm sorry..." I whispered

"You don't apologise" he gripped my face with one hand "not to me, understood?"

"Stop" I whispered

His fingers dug into my face, making me wince

"Zayn, stop"

His entire face softened, and he let go

"Too much?" He looked worried

"Almost" I said softly

"Sorry" he sighed 

"No, it's okay" I said, ignoring him saying I wasn't allowed to say sorry "you stopped when I asked you to, and that's enough for me"

"Okay" he nodded

"I really don't know" I told him truthfully 

He frowned "don't worry about it"

"Zayn-"

"You make it so hard..." He murmured

"To do what?"

"Be gentle" Zayn looked me in the eyes "you're just so... Perfect for hitting"

"Huh?" I asked confused

"And so perfect to play with, and to fuck..." He went on "God, I can't keep my hands of your gorgeous body"

I grinned widely

"But really" he pulled me against him "you are so beautiful"

"Thank you" I whispered


	11. Chapter 11

I was disappointed once I had to go home. Zayn didn't look overly please either.

But we both knew I had to go home

"How was it?" My mom asked

"It was wonderful" I told her

"Yeah? What did you guys get up to?"

"Just talking and eating" I told her "we played a bit too"

I loved that word. Play. And nobody else but Zayn and I knew what play was.

"That sounds like fun" she smiled

"It was" I grinned

If only she knew my little secret. 

I looked at the cigarette burns on my arm and felt my heart swell... I really like Zayn.

-

-

-

On Monday, I was excited to see him again. I was greeted with a friendly side hug which I didn't mind.

Of course I got loads of weird looks because of course Zayn is friends with the school psycho.

In hard tech Zayn snuck a few dirty touches and I did the same. Nobody saw a thing. On top of that, Zayn snuck more than a few small injuries. He bit my pinky, he rubbed the top of my hand raw with sand paper and even splintered my arm with some wood

It was loads of fun. He kept throwing the nickname "pet" out there. He used it so openly that every time he did someone would stare.

Zayn was perfect. He was the perfect company, the perfect friend. He was perfect for me... And I couldn't be more grateful.

We'd started off pretty rocky, but there's always rocky in any form of a friendship. And now we got along amazing

"Can you come over tomorrow?" Zayn asked "I want to play with you"

His voice was quiet, but low the way it always was

"Only if it's extra rough" I smiled cheekily

"Sounds perfect"

I knew my mom wouldn't want me out on a weeknight but I was going to do it anyway.

Music was awesome, we rehearsed in private while Zayn and I sang along with the actual song so that I could learn the lyrics properly. He had a pretty voice, it didn't have the accent and it was strong. I liked it a lot.

While in private we did some stuff we probably shouldn't have. Zayn made me cum, I made him do the same and let him bite between my legs.

I'd never felt so alive with someone before. Suddenly I just wanted him constantly. This time I'd actually held it so I wasn't smacked too.

Zayn was so exhilarating, and I couldn't believe that this was a sex life. And such an amazing one at that.

Pain and pleasure all in one. It was perfect and I was never going to get enough of it.

During maths he pierced me with his compass a few times, a couple of kids saw and tried to pick on him, but I quickly defended him.

It felt good to have someone for once, someone who liked to hurt me as much as I liked to get hurt. Someone who genuinely thought I was appealing to the eye. And I knew that he appreciated me, the same way that I appreciated him.

I didn't get a single cigarette burn, but I didn't care. Because I was still with Zayn, and I still got a fuck tonne of wounds and cuts from him anyway.

We finished up our day with a lustful kiss, and then went home.

-

-

-

After school on Tuesday Zayn and I had play in his bedroom again.

It was a little different. He smacked me till I was aching, and he didn't just smack my backside. He covered me with hickeys, and scratches, and burned me with the lighter. He tied the ropes so tight that once he undid them the skin was raw and irritated

"Hold it" Zayn instructed

"Zayn I-I have to, please" I cried in ecstasy

"A little longer, and you can" he promised

"I-I can't"

"Okay baby, cum for me"

"Zayn!" I cried out, my semen hitting both of us 

"You're so hard to resist" Zayn mumbled "why're you so perfect to play with?"

"I don't know" I smiled

"My little slut" he coped "so filthy, but such a good pet"

Pet.

There it is again.

"I love to play with you" he murmured

And I love to get played with.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week was torture for more than one reason. Play on Tuesday got me so much negative attention. The hickeys I couldn't hide, the extra marks that clearly weren't mine, even the bruises.

I got bullied so much more for it. On top of that Zayn didn't touch me. No kisses no hurting. He teased me though. And I'm talking about sexual teasing

Zayn had picked two fights this week because of me being bullied. I began to feel less careless all of a sudden.

I was being shamed for my own sex life. And that made me feel so crap.

Zayn had gotten into a lot of trouble for the fights he picked over me being bullied, but that didn't really do much for him, and he didn't care because he was only being a good friend.

It was nice to finally have somebody, to be able to know that there's someone who's there for you when you need them.

Before Zayn, I didn't have that kind of stability in my life, I didn't have that source of moral support. Before Zayn it was just Niall.

Now I had all of that. Now it was Zayn and Niall.

By Friday I was drained both emotionally and physically. I felt like utter crap. Zayn hasn't yet picked up on it but I hoped he would eventually 

"You wanna... Head upstairs?" He asked with a smirk

I shook my head with a sigh "not today"

"Huh?" He frowned

"I just... I don't want to"

He gave a small nod, and gently cupped my face

"What's the matter?" He whispered

"Nothing" I gave a miserable mumble

"Niall... No lying remember?"

"I just... I don't want to talk about it" I whispered

Zayn gave a small understanding smile, his thumb stroking my cheek "okay"

I couldn't help it, I just buried myself into his chest. He seemed surprised, but hugged me back as I screwed my eyes shut and hid away in his figure

One arm went around my lower back, his spare hand rest on my head.

My fingers balled up his shirt in fists, and I began to shake

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Zayn asked "Niall, Niall answer me"

I shook my head, feeling tears build up behind my eyes

"Niall, you're scaring me" Zayn said quietly

I shook my head again, sniffing as I felt the first tear spill down my cheek. My hands were shaking, my fingers were aching from holding on so tight.

Zayn hugged me tighter, resting his chin on my head.

We stood there for a while as I tried to suck up my tears and stop shaking. I felt light headed, I was tired and I was upset.

I began to feel weak, and as soon as the tears got heavy I just about passed out

"Woah" he said quickly

He ended up sitting on the floor, letting me sob into his lap, and let my body tremble

"It's okay... I've got you" Zayn murmured "I've always got you, Niall"

The tears continued to rush, my shaking didn't stop, loud sobs left my lips, hiccups pushed through them as well.

And Zayn? He just sat and held onto me

"It's okay" he said again "I promise. I wouldn't let anything not be okay"

I cried harder, and harder until I dropped off into the deep sleep I had been trying to all week.

"Come on, lets put you to bed" Zayn whispered

He lifted me up like a bride, and carried me upstairs. He pulled off the covers from his bed and he lay me down.

"There you go" he stroked my hair "that should be more comfortable, yeah?"

I opened my eyes a little, he looked worried. They fell shut again and then that was it

-

-

-

When I woke up, it was dark outside and I was alone in the room. There was a plate of food beside the bed which I could only assume was mine as well as a glass of water and some pain killers.

I ignored the food, but drank the water before getting up to find out where everybody was.

I couldn't find my phone upstairs, so it must've been downstairs

I checked Zayn's phone. It was 10:23

I went down, and found Zayn sleeping in front of the television. His parents didn't seem to be home yet.

I turned off the telly and woke him up

"Huh?" He asked, his eyes cracking open "you're awake"

I nodded and he smiled "that's good"

"Come to bed" I whispered

"Yeah, okay"

He got up rubbing his eyes "are you okay now?"

"I think so" I mumbled, hugging myself

He gave me a tight hug, and pecked my lips gently "come on, let's go cuddle"

I blushed a little and Zayn walked upstairs with me.

He closed the door and he locked it, taking off his shirt. He began to undo his pants and he pulled them off, now only in his boxers

I began to undress as well, and he pulled us together

"Is it too late for a round?" He asked cheekily

"I..." I bit my lip

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zayn asked

I shook my head, letting my eyes fall to the floor

"Hey, what's wrong" Zayn lifted my chin "talk to me"

"Just a bad week"

"But I beat up those guys for you" Zayn frowned

"Yeah well, loads of other kids gave me shit too" I mumbled "and I got bullied more for your marks than being a freak"

"Really?"

I nodded

"You should've said so, love" Zayn looked hurt "I'm so sorry, I'll be careful next time"

"No, don't be" I told him "I enjoy it like that I just... Don't like people picking on me for it"

"Hey, it's okay" he told me seriously "you've got me, always. When you have a problem I'm right here bedside you"

"I know" I whispered

"But you've got to talk to me once you've got the problem" Zayn said softly "I want to help you sort it out, alright?"

I nodded

"The kids at school... They're fucking assholes" he told me "you shouldn't worry about them. You and me? We're a team now, I've got your back and you've got mine, yeah? That's all you need to worry about anymore"

My eyes filled up with tears "I know..."

"I'm always gonna be there for you" Zayn said seriously "always, no matter what. You're my best friend Niall, and I'm gonna stick up for you even if I shouldn't"

"Really?"

"You mean a lot to me" Zayn smiled "you're my only friend here, and I don't care if that instantly lands me as a loser, I don't care if that means I only have one friend. One is far better than none. And if anything, I don't feel like a joke with you the way I feel with other people"

"Thank you so much"

"And you don't have to cry anymore" Zayn said "because you're not alone, not now and now anytime soon. I'm here to help you out and support you, I'm here so that you're not alone. But if you do need to cry, I am here, and I will hold you if that's what you need"

I nodded

"I want to do what's best for you" Zayn whispered, his eyes meeting mine "but I can't do that unless you tell me what's going on so that I can help you sort everything out. If you need me just call me, you don't even have to ask for my help you can just demand it"

I nodded, and Zayn put his arm around me

"You're all I got" Zayn whispered "and I'm just sorry that I'm all you've got and ever had. But you're never gonna lose me, ever. I'm staying right here with you okay? I'm not gonna move away, I'm not gonna fuck anything up. I'm going to take care of you, I promise"


	13. Chapter 13

It was 11:45, I'd stopped crying a little while ago and at the moment was lost in Zayn's kiss

I was underneath his body, no restraints on me.

His hands grazed down my hips and then my thighs, he pulled my legs around his waist.

"Zayn..." I whimpered as he began to give me a hickey under my jaw

He didn't reply, and pulled back, then made some more.

I was more than in the mood for sex, I was rock hard and so was Zayn but... He's clearly coping just fine

"Please" I begged

"Please what?" He chuckled darkly

"Please fuck me" 

I grabbed ahold of a condom from the drawer beside the bed, as well as the lube. He tore open the packet and rolled on the condom, bringing me into his lap

Zayn got me to kneel over his lap, he lubed up his hands and then began to jerk me off

"Ah..." I whimpered in pleasure

His finger stroked down the crack in my backside, and he soon pushed in a finger. The more he rimmed me the wider my knees parted for more.

Zayn lathered his condom with the anal lubricant and pulled out his fingers. He got me to lower myself down, his eyes locking with mine.

As I sunk down onto his erection he gave a soft moan as his eyes half closed

"Oh..."

I swung my feet to sit on either side of him, and he thrust up, making me gasp

"Fuck..." He muttered

I gripped the headboard bars, and Zayn started off slow, helping me to bounce a bit

It felt good, but I liked it when he was rougher with me.

I gripped the back of his neck and tipped myself backwards, bringing him back on top of me

He instantly began to thrust into me, letting my lips kiss his.

He moaned, grunting with each thrust. Eventually I couldn't kiss him anymore, and really loud and strained breaths left my lips

Zayn didn't say much either, he just moaned. Our skin clapped loudly, I didn't care about him hitting me or pinching me or biting me anymore I just wanted sex.

Zayn kept going. My ankles were by my head, and Zayn held my hips in place, thrusting harder and harder.

He hit my sweet spot more than a few times, and soon began to slow down. His face contorted, and his movements became stiff. He'd pull out fine, but push back in slow, and then give a hard thrust.

I was in awe to say the least. Zayn always looked breathtaking, even like this.

He was covered with sweat from his forehead right down to his hips. His lips were shaking from the pleasure I'd assume, his knuckles were white due to holding onto me so tightly.

He stayed still for a moment, trying to catch his breath, and then he pulled out

His condom was filled, and he frowned when he saw me

"You're not done?"

I sat up and shook my head

"Fuck" he seemed annoyed with himself "I'll uh... Come here"

"No, it's okay"

"You didn't even cum"

"I don't need to" I assured him

He nodded and got up. I had been close but he pulled out a few thrusts too soon.

I really didn't mind, it had still felt really good. And Zayn had cum so that was enough for me. I didn't really care whether I finished or not I just liked making Zayn feel good.

He came back and got onto the bed, kissing my head "sorry, Niall"

"Don't be sorry" I told him gently "it was really good, I promise"

"You sure?"

"I don't even care about finishing or not" I blushed "I just want you to cum"

"Well, mission accomplished" he chuckled

He was still sweaty, but I kind of liked it. He didn't smell bad at all, I could just smell his natural smell easier

I didn't like the sticky part to his body but I was covered with sweat as well anyway so who cares.

Zayn's hair was wet, I knew mine would be as well

"We should probably shower" I told him

"Shower with me?"

I nodded and he got up, taking my hand.

He left out clothes and underwear on the floor and opened up the door, taking us both into the bathroom.

He ran the shower after I closed the door and he pulled me to him

"You look so good when you're sweaty" Zayn growled

"So do you" I blushed

The shower was lukewarm due to us both overheating, Zayn pulled me under the water with a smile

We let the water run between us as we kissed and touched each other under the shower head. We probably shouldn't have but we did anyway. Zayn made me cum with his hand, swallowing my moans with a kiss.

He didn't care that it went over both of us, he just cared that he'd finished me. 

"Can I wash your hair?" I asked

He smiled "sure"

I got the shampoo and conditioner, Zayn had to crouch down for me to shampoo his hair. He let me rinse it as well, and then he pulled me to him 

"Your turn" he whispered

He shampooed my hair, but he let me rinse it. After washing down our bodies he turned off the shower and we got out wet.

Zayn wrapped his around his waist, and I slung mine over my shoulders, glad the large towel covered most of my body, and only left my legs on display.

I followed Zayn back to the bedroom and we dried off.

Zayn pulled my towel off me and dried my hair for me. He gripped my hand and brought me back to the bed

"Are you sure?" I asked softly

"I'm sure"

We got onto the bed naked and he tugged the covers over us, kissing my knuckles as I moved to snuggle up with him.

"I won't let anybody hurt you" Zayn mumbled "not if its physical. If it's verbal well... You tell me and I'll deal with it"

"I know you will" I whispered

"Nobody is allowed to mess with my pet" he muttered annoyed "only person that's allowed to hurt you is me"

I blushed hard, and Zayn smiled "when's the last time you hurt yourself?"

"Monday"

He smoked while we snuggled up, flicking the ash onto the floor. Once it was done he burned it diagonally on the other side of the two burns, putting it out. He threw the cigarette onto the floor and kissed my lips

"Sweet dreams, pet"


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up the next morning it was to Zayn

"Niall" he called "Niall, wake up"

I opened up my eyes and smiled "morning"

Zayn smiled back and I sat up, receiving a kiss on the lips

"Are your parents home?" I asked curiously

"No"

"Where are they?" I asked worried 

"Dunno" he shrugged "they don't always come home"

"Okay"

I rubbed my left eye because the vision was blurry in that one. I got out of the bed and Zayn pecked my lips

"Thank you for last night" he said softly

"Thank you as well" I blushed "it was nice but..."

"But what?"

"I think you could make it nicer" I winked

"Yeah?" He asked

"Maybe with a few smacks?" I asked "some biting... Maybe even with some rope?"

"I couldn't agree more" he hummed

He cupped my cheeks, smiling "so pretty"

"I'm not pretty" I grumbled

"Don't disagree with me" he said annoyed

"Sorry"

He smiled again "you hungry?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go make some breakfast then" he nodded

I followed him downstairs. I made my own breakfast whilst he made his. We ate sitting at the table side by side in our underwear.

The front door opened up, Zayn's mom gave him a hug from behind and so did his dad. I got a hug from his mom afterwards, though his dad just gave me a single nod to acknowledge me which I gladly returned.

"What did you boys get up to last night?" His mom asked

"Not much" Zayn shrugged "Niall didn't feel well so when he got here he just went to bed"

"Oh" Trisha looked worried "are you alright now?"

"Yeah" I nodded 

"Oh well that's lucky then" she smiled

I nodded "Zayn took good care of me"

He gave a small smirk that nobody noticed

"Okay well your father and I just came home to grab some things and then we're off again"

"Okay" Zayn nodded

They both went upstairs

"Do they work together?"

Zayn shrugged "sorta, my dads the CEO and my mom is the receptionist"

"Oh" I nodded "okay"

Soon they both left. They said goodbye to us and that they hoped they could make it home before I left

The second the door closed, Zayn's fingers stroked my cheek

"I'm thinking after this we head upstairs" he murmured

"Maybe not right away"

"Well why not?" He asked cheekily

"Two words" I mumbled "you smell"

He just laughed, and we continued to eat. We did shower one after the other but the second I got out of the shower he tossed me onto the bed, kissing under my jaw.

"Zayn... Wait" I begged

"No can do, pet"

He tore the towel from my hips, leaving me wet and naked on the bed

I gasped and he pulled us together, groaning as his hands slid over my water covered body

"Fucking hell..." He got out

He began to kiss me, and I kissed him right back, parting my legs out of instinct

He chuckled "I could just bury my face right in your ass"

I groaned at his words, and he flipped me over. Thank god I'd shaved on Friday morning just in case. And thank god for the enema I'd bought on Wednesday

"Fucks sake pet" he grunted "not a hair on you, so hot"

He parted my backside, and I felt his hot tongue lick around my entrance

I gasped in pleasure, gripping the sheets tight

"Z-Zayn!" I insisted

His nails dug deep into my thighs. He held my hips in the crooks of his elbows, holding me in place and he sucked and licked at my entrance

"Oh god" I moaned, clawing at the sheets

Zayn's hot breath fanned over the wet skin which made me shiver. The tip of his tongue pressed into me making me whimper

"You're going to love this" Zayn chuckled darkly

He rimmed me with his tongue, pressing it all the way into me.

I moaned as his tongue stroked over my prostate. His tongue was longer than I'd thought it to be, and it was perfectly wide so that the whole thing could press right against the sweet spot inside of me

I was writhing on the sheets, pleading for him not to stop. Nobody had ever done this to me, I absolutely loved it.

Zayn grabbed lube, the bottle was green instead of the usual white one, and he began switching between his fingers and his tongue.

I didn't have enough time to dwell on how odd that was, I was too busy begging him to stop rimming me and fuck me instead.

He made me cum like that. I was such a mess, and he hit me hard for it. And when I enjoyed it, he hit me harder

"I'm going to fuck you till you can't breathe" he purred "my little slut"

He was still fingering me, my new boner was aching. 

"Zayn" I begged "I don't think I can take anymore"

He hit me hard on the backside

"You know what pet?" He snarled "I really don't care what you think"

I squealed in pleasure, and Zayn forced me onto my knees with my head down in the sheets.

I heard the condom packet rip, and then Zayn pushed into me, making me plead for mercy.

He went hard and fast, groaning as our skin slapped together. I moaned in pain and pleasure, my body shaking from the overwhelming feeling.

I was slowly sinking into the bed, Zayn made sure to leave deep bites and deep scratches down my body.

At one point I felt something sharp quickly skim over my skin. I screamed out in pain, and Zayn just moaned behind me, cursing and calling for me to scream again

Zayn's hand pumped up and down my aching erection, I was begging him to slow down. I released onto the bed, and he let out such a loud groan as he slammed into me once more, bringing his hips to my backside

I was trembling, I could feel blood dripping down my side. The second Zayn pulled out he fell beside me with a raspy breath

"Fuckin hell, pet" he croaked

I opened up my eyes to look at him. His face was flushed and his body was coated with sweat.

I gave a small smile and he pulled me towards him, pulling my leg over his hips

"You're going to clean the bed once we get up" he said softly

I huffed annoyed and he just chuckled "I didn't say you could cum"

I was exhausted, but I also felt throughly fucked. And that, made me very happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Zayn made me fix the bed butt naked. I had an odd waddle, almost like a limp but I didn't let that get the best of me.

I stayed in my boxers for the whole day. It was fun being with Zayn without feelings. He fucked me twice more. Once in the kitchen and one over the desk in his bedroom.

I had bruises and raw bites all over my body, but I was proud of them. And Zayn thought I looked gorgeous, so how could I possibly complain?

Zayn was special, I liked that. He knew how to be rough in all the right ways so it seemed. He tied string around my leg tight, and then reminded me that once it began to cut into my leg I needed to disinfect it, but leave it there until Zayn cut it.

So I agreed. Every time I sat down the string seemed to tighten. Zayn had tied me up tight to the bed and had made me cum all over myself once, and then he'd also fucked the life out of me with his hand.

And for the rest of the day, we napped, we ate and we watched TV. You know, normal friend things.

I was totally gutted when I had to go home. Zayn seemed to feel the same, but as soon as I got in the car my mom frowned

"What's that?" She asked, brushing over the bruise

"Oh uh... Zayn and I were just messing around" I said quietly

"And that?" She looked at the bruise on my arm

"Mercy" I mumbled

"He sounds violent"

"He is" I whispered, feeling myself harden just thinking about it

"Be careful, I don't want you getting too hurt"

"I won't" I told her

Once I got home I ran straight upstairs to find one of my lighters. I burned my arm, staring at the cigarette burns. They were probably the nicest of the lot. They were singed black and perfectly round.

My leg was aching, and when I slipped down my pants to see why, I was disappointed to find it hadn't yet cut into the skin. I gave an annoyed huff, I wanted it to dig in now.

I spent the whole day trying to get it to split the skin. But not matter how much I tried to make a sawing motion it didn't work. Maybe because it's not the right string.

I had dinner early and went to bed early since I was still exhausted from today.

I fell asleep before I even made it fully on the bed. And when I woke up I was on the floor in my boxers staring under the bed

It was now Monday, I gave an annoyed groan but got up with a headache.

I showered and got dressed into skinny jeans and a loose fitted t-shirt that said POISON upside down

I laced up a pair of my black sneakers and then brushed my teeth and left my hair unstyled like usual.

I grabbed my backpack and ate toast, then walked to school with my earphones playing What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber in my ears.

When I got to school, I walked around the back, not up for any bullies today.

I felt someone grab ahold of me. I screwed my eyes shut, bracing myself to hit the ground.

But that didn't happen. When I opened my eyes my hands were against a chest. 

"Zayn?" I looked up frightened

He removed the earphones, chuckling "morning, pet"

I relaxed as his fingers stroked my cheek, smiling

"Morning" I said softly

He pushed his lips to mine, kissing me roughly

I cuddled back into him, giving a happy sigh. He just laughed and put his arms around me, hugging me tight.

I could hear his heart beat, it was slow, but it was nice and lulling. He kissed my head and I pulled back smiling as he grabbed both my hands in his own

"How are you?" He asked 

"Amazing now that you're here"

He grinned "awesome"

I blushed, and he laughed, pressing another kiss to my cheek 

"Why'd you take so long?" He asked curiously

"I slept in" I shrugged

"Okay well..." He bit his soft lower lip "you want to skip first lesson?"

"And do what?" I frowned "we're at school"

"True" he frowned "how about we skip the last two lessons and we go to my house?"

"Are your parents home?"

"Oh... Yeah they are"

"Mine aren't" I grinned

"Naughty, pet" he chuckled

"Only for you" I nodded

"It's going to stay that way" he said lowly "isn't that right?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah what?" He asked, his voice husking

"Oh uh..." I frowned, letting go of his shirt "I don't know"

"Stupid little pet" Zayn hummed, cupping my chin

I frowned, not quite sure what he meant

"You'll learn" he said softly "if you don't well... You know what will happen"

"What?"

"Innocent" he spoke "I've still got some to mess with. And I can't wait"

I blushed as he hugged me from behind

"My little pet" he whispered "my pretty little pet"

I couldn't help but giggle, and he kissed my neck, giving a happy hum.

The bell rang and I gave a sad sigh "bye, Zayn"

"I want to walk you to class" Zayn shook his head

"Why?"

"People are being extra nasty to you" he said softly "and the only person that's allowed to be nasty is me"

"Okay" I smiled

Zayn walked with me into the hallway, and then he walked me all the way across the school to drama.

I had a few jeers, Zayn just gave them warning looks and then they shut up. Once I got to drama Zayn looked around us before pulling our hips together

"I'll get you after this lesson and take you to your next one" he said softly "yes?"

I nodded

"Stay safe" he murmured "if anybody does anything you tell me"

"I know"

"Bye my pretty" he said softly

I got another small kiss, and then I went into drama, being tackled to the floor by Louis

"Niall it's been forever!" Louis screeched

"It's been 2 days" I stated "get off me"

He gave a sheepish grin and got to his feet "oh yeah"


	16. Chapter 16

Zayn waited outside my classroom just as he said he would. We got a few stares, and Louis just raised an eyebrow only to receive the same gesture from Zayn

"What?" Zayn spat at Louis

"I thought you said he was nice" Louis scoffed

"Zayn, this is Louis" I said "he's not really my friend but he keeps me company in drama"

"Oh... Sorry" Zayn apologised "hi"

"Hi" Louis didn't look at Zayn

"Lou, he's nice I promise"

"I don't care" Louis said snottily

"He's the guy" I told him

"Well he's a douche"

"Louis" I frowned

"Fine" Louis gave an annoyed groan "hi, Zayn"

"Thank you" I smiled softly

"I did it for you, not the fuck boy"

Zayn gaped at Louis who sneered "do you think I'm stupid?"

"Louis he's not a fuck boy" I rolled me eyes

"Bull" Louis snapped "he's a fuck boy, I can sense it"

"Please just be nice?" I asked "he's my friend"

"I'm Louis" he caved "Niall's drama friend"

"Zayn" Zayn said firmly "I'm Niall's best friend"

I could see the defensive look on Zayn's face. I pinched his wrist gently as he began walking me to math and he gave me a smile

"So why are you friends with Niall?" Louis asked curiously "Niall told me he didn't have any friends"

"I'm new" Zayn stated

"He's a sadist" I told Louis

"Oh, that makes perfect sense" Louis nodded "there you go Niall, now you can have double the freaky"

"He already has" Zayn said under his breath, making me blush

"Zayn's just my friend" I said simply

"Alright" Louis shrugged "bye, Ni"

"Ni?" Zayn asked as Louis ran off 

"It's just a nickname" I shrugged

Zayn walked with me to music and we rehearsed. We got told to change the song by the teacher because she didn't like it. So, I decided on a song

I chose Wild by Troye Sivan and Zayn just went with it but had no comment other than 'okay' which wasn't an opinion, it was permission.

We worked on it together again, and we chose parts to do solos and parts to sing together. Zayn decided to harmonise some parts but warned me that he wasn't very good.

But I really didn't care.

Zayn walked me to and from every single class and during the last two, we snuck off the grounds and drove to my house.

It was exciting, I'd never skipped school before. 

Unfortunately I didn't have everything Zayn had but I figured it didn't matter much seeing as Zayn hadn't actually brought out any equipment on me yet.

I unlocked the door to my house and closed it behind us, locking it again.

"Come on" I gripped his hand and took him upstairs

He smirked, his hand skimming up my shirt

"You look so edible" Zayn chuckled

"What?" I giggled

He bit into my shoulder, sucking over the mark till a large hickey was left on my skin

"Good boys need to get punished too" he uttered

"Huh?" I asked curiously

Zayn just smirked, he gripped my hands and lead me towards my bed, bringing me in front of him

"What's punished?" I asked nervously

What's he going to do to me?

He began to undo my jeans, and he let them hit the ground. I removed my shoes and my pants, being left in my shirt and boxers.

He removed my shirt, and brought me over his knee

"Zayn?" I looked up at him

"Stay still, pet"

I nodded and looked down at the floor. Zayn began to pull down the back of my boxers, his hand roughly kneading my backside

His hand left my body and I thought that was it and began to lift up my body. He pressed me back into place, and his other hand came down hard on my backside making me cry out in shock

He just chuckled at the response, and did it again, making me tense up and then relax. I quickly adjusted to his open palm, my arse trying to raise into his touch.

He kept going until I was too tender to take anymore hits. I was so hard, and Zayn dropped my boxers to my ankles, standing up and roughly pulling me towards him

"Next time I'm thinking we could use a toy" he murmured 

I shivered in excitement, and he lifted off his shirt, removing his shoes and socks and jeans.

He shoved me onto the bed, literally, and dropped his boxers, moving towards me

He grabbed my ankles and dragged me back to the edge, my knees and palms now burning from the friction between my skin and my sheets.

He smacked me from underneath, making me raise my butt and mumble an ouch.

Zayn grabbed a condom from my draw and the lube then stood back behind me. Zayn rimmed me quickly with his fingers

"Fuck, pet" he grunted "I want to shove my dick in you already, and you haven't even touched me yet"

I loved that. I felt proud of the fact that I could make Zayn want my body so desperately without even doing anything

He pulled out his fingers and soon it was replaced by his erection. I gave a soft moan as he pushed himself into me from behind

"Oh god..." He sighed a moan

He grasped my hips and began to hold onto them as he pulled out and pushed back in, moaning

I was heaving in pleasure, Zayn hit my thighs and left hickeys between my legs and all over my backside as well.

He got me off at the front and as I gave pained cries he began to groan louder

"Oh god, baby" he went on "don't you stop that"

I let out another small squeal as he rammed into me, and he groaned again. My whole body was tight, and Zayn kept going

He pulled out for a little and began to fuck me with his lubricated fingers. I'd already cum on my bed, but he kept going. He was making me painfully hard again, and then he pushed back in me.

I was in a lot of pain, but it felt really good despite hurting so much. I was more than over worked and I was practically screaming into the bed sheets

"Holy fuck" 

His fast and hard thrusts slowed down, loud clapping noises every few seconds were created by our skin coming together.

He stopped and he pulled out.

I was still on my hands and knees, and I heard him walk towards the desk bin. I looked sideways, he was still hard, but he threw the condom into the rubbish and came to sit in front of me

"Come here, pet" he murmured

I got into his lap and he cupped my cheeks

"My pretty pet" he murmured

I let out an embarrassed giggle, watching Zayn's eyes light up at the sound

"Such a beautiful little slut" he mumbled

"Thank you" I said softly


	17. Chapter 17

Zayn and I were dressed again. I'd given him permission to smoke in my room so I was sitting in his lap, snuggled up to him as he smoked outside.

We were sitting on a chair on the balcony, he flicked the ash over the edge as he spoke, cigarette smoke would curl from his lips with every word

"I may have to start carrying some toys around with me" Zayn told me, taking a puff of the cigarette 

"What kind of toys?" I asked

"Well what do you think?" He smirked

"I don't know" I said truthfully "I don't know what you mean by toys"

"Stupid little pet" he chuckled, caressing my cheek

"I'm not stupid"

"You're lucky" he murmured "if you weren't so pretty then you would be screwed"

"Zayn" I blushed furiously

"You're so sexy, do you know that?" He asked

I shook my head

"So innocently sexy" he mumbled

I felt comfortable the way I sat, I had my shins on the chair and I sat on the back of my legs with my knees bent on either side of Zayn, straddling him in the chair.

He was so handsome, I couldn't take my eyes off his perfect face and his warm brown eyes. They were cold to everybody else, but warm as fresh hot chocolate whenever he looked at me

"God" he mumbled, cupping my chin to tip my head back a little "what I wouldn't do to wrap my hands around that pretty little neck of yours"

His hand slipped downwards, and it wrapped around my throat. My breath hitched, he seemed to forget about his cigarette

"Zayn" I choked out

He bit his lip, his hand tightening around my throat. I began to choke, and I felt him harden

"Zayn, stop" I got out

He let go, looking up at me with his warm eyes

"That really turns me on"

"I... Can feel" I blushed

"Come here, pet" Zayn said calmly "I want to kiss you"

I leant forwards and went to press my lips to his. He slammed a fist into my back which made me whine in pain

"I said come here" he growled "so you come here and you fucking stay still"

"Sorry" I whispered

"For that you're getting nothing" 

I gave a heavy sigh, but I couldn't help smiling at Zayn as he stared at me intensely

"Like I said" he hummed "stupid, but so very pretty"

I blushed again, and he smiled softly "I love it when you do that"

He shifted in the chair, and continued to smoke, letting it leave his lips as he spoke still

"It's okay" he told me "you won't be stupid for too long, I'll teach you"

"Teach me what?"

"Everything you need to know"

"About what?"

"About being my pet" he said softly "about how to obey me, how to behave... Since you're very bad at all of that"

"I can't help it" I admitted "you make me feel so good"

He thwacked me over the back of the head, and I grumbled but apologised

"Don't make excuses for being disobedient" he snapped "you're stupid, that's all there is to it"

"I know" I quietly agreed

I had to admit, rather than feeling insecure I just felt ashamed. I felt like I was disappointing him more than anything else which I didn't much like.

I'd have to google what you call a dom later on. 

Zayn began to finish up his cigarette, he was still shirtless because it was quite hot today and he was barefoot.

I had my tank top on and my skinny jeans but I was barefoot as well

Zayn had a nice upper body. It was muscly or anything, but it was lightly toned which I thought was wonderful.

I was just scrawny, but he seemed to like it so I didn't mind my body so much anymore. 

I wondered where I'd be right now if Zayn and I had ever met. Would I be home still self harming completely unaware of this kind of relationship? Would I still be unhappy? 

Probably.

Zayn grabbed my hand and turned my arm over, filling in the three burns with a fourth at the middle to make a triangle

"Niall honey- really" I heard my mom go monotone

I quickly went to get off Zayn, but I got a warning growl that made me stay and just look back

"Oh I-I'm not-"

"Don't worry about it" she waved off my position "just explain to me why I smell smoke"

"Zayn was smoking"

"Zayn smokes?"

I nodded

"And how old is Zayn?" She asked

"Uh... 19" I whispered

"He's not allowed to smoke here" she told me

"That's okay, he's finished now"

She looked over at my messy bed, and then at Zayn and I again. Her eyes found the slightly open draw and she just sighed

"Is he staying for dinner?"

"Can you?" I asked Zayn

"Sure thing, baby" he murmured

"Yeah" I nodded

My mom left the room and shut my door

"Your mom sees this often?" Zayn asked curiously

"No" I shook my head "I think she just saw it coming"

"Oh" he nodded "she knows you hurt yourself?"

"Uh huh" I nodded "she doesn't like it but I rarely cut anymore. She's almost used to it"

"Your mom just lets you mutilate your own body?" Zayn looked very upset

"No but I've been doing it since I was 11" I told him quietly "so she doesn't mind the burns so much, she just doesn't like it when I make myself bleed"

Zayn just smirked "I'm going to make you bleed, baby boy"

"When?" I asked softly

"Friday" he hummed "I can't wait to cut up that pretty skin of yours"

I don't know why, but his words made my skin prickle in the best way.

"Come here" he gestured with his finger as he spoke

I paused, closed my eyes, feeling his lips meet mine. He lifted me up onto my knees so that I knelt higher than he sat.

I had to lean down to keep kissing him, and he began to undo my jeans, slipping his hands down the back of my boxers

"Such a plump little ass" he mumbled into the kiss

I blushed, and felt him smile against my mouth

"Perfect for fucking" he murmured


	18. Chapter 18

Zayn had dinner at my house, but went home straight after. My mom didn't seem hugely keen on him, but after watching us together she seemed to warm up to him a bit seeing how gentle he was with me.

While he was gentle... It was only out of the bedroom of course. My mom seemed unsure of the nickname 'pet' that Zayn gave me but as soon as he went home I said goodnight and went to bed.

After all, Zayn had really tired me out today. 

I went onto my phone on the wifi and typed into Google, what names do submissives give their dominants?

I clicked a random article

Popular:

Daddy  
Mr *insert last name*  
Master  
Sir  
Papa  
Boss  
Alpha  
Owner

Less Popular:

Papa bear

I just closed the app and tried to remember them. Papa... Uh... Boss, Sir, Master and... Daddy.

I shut off my phone, and made sure to recite them until I fell asleep. It had to be one of those right?

-

-

-

When I woke the next morning it was to a rough tug on my hair

"Wake the fuck up" I heard Zayn's voice

I squeaked, and let him tug me to my knees

"I have been waiting for one hour!" He shouted at me

"What?" I whimpered

"Stupid bitch" he smacked me in the face "you have a fucking phone so why don't you answer it? Huh?!"

"I was sleeping" I flinched

"You can walk your ass to school, you hear me?" He spat "and you can sit all alone!"

"Zayn" I whimpered

"Shut up" he snapped

"You didn't even tell me you were going to pick me up" I whispered

"I came to surprise you" he growled "but you're a little fucking shit and left me waiting to call you over and over and over again!"

"My mom will hear you" I whispered

"Your mom is gone!" He shouted "she left a fucking hour ago!"

"Zayn, ow" I squeaked

"You don't know how much trouble you're in, Niall"

He hardly ever used my name, I knew he was pissed off

"I'm sorry"

"You think sorry will fix it?" He asked, grabbing my face roughly "you're an ugly fucking slut who has ears he won't even use"

"What?" my voice broke

Did he just call me ugly?

"You're ugly!" He yelled

I felt my heart crack at his words "n-no-"

"You don't talk back to me" he snarled

"Zayn-"

He gripped my hair and he pulled me off the bed by it. I shrieked in pain, screaming.

I hit the floor crying, and he crouched down

"You little bitch" he snarled

"Stop it" I sobbed "please, Zayn... You're scaring me"

He let go of my face, I knew he was calm now, but he was trying to stay angry

"You're unbelievable" he said, his voice breaking

I whimpered, shaking my head as tears continued to fall. "No... No I'm sorry"

"Pet... You answer your phone when I call it" his voice was soft "do you understand?"

"Yes, yes" I sobbed "I understand"

"You can ignore anybody else" he told me "but you do not ignore me under any circumstances"

I continued to cry into my hands, and I soon felt Zayn hold them gently and pull them away

"Look at me" his voice was quiet

"You'll hit me again" I cried

"No I won't, I promise" 

I removed my hands and he gently cupped my cheeks

"It's okay, pet"

I pulled away from him "stop it"

"What?"

"Stop calling me that" I shrunk   
away from his touch

He grabbed me anyway, it was rough, and before I could yell at him to leave he pushed his lips onto mine, beginning to kiss me

I pushed him off me, crying harder as I bit my hand

"Niall-"

"Don't touch me"

He didn't listen at all, and he scooped me up, cradling my body against his.

"Niall..." 

I eventually stopped crying, and Zayn cupped my cheeks again

"Why do you always have to smack me around like that?" I mumbled

"Niall, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You did mean it" I disagreed "if you didn't you wouldn't have done it"

I watched guilt settle into his eyes, the same look I recognised when I tried to leave his house the first time

"Niall..." His voice was weak

I just stared up at him with tear filled eyes, my cheek stinging.

"You don't have to be my friend" I whispered "seeing as I'm clearly so fucking useless"

"You're not"

"really?" I asked "because you just stormed into my house and hit me for not answering my phone and for not listening to you and upsetting you again"

Zayn sat down in front of me and he didn't say a word. He just let me talk

"I do want to be friends with you" he said finally "I like you, I think you're nice"

"I think you're not" I whispered

"I know I've got a nasty temper" he looked like he was genuinely ashamed "it's not on purpose I just... I dunno"

"Look, I don't want you to control me when I'm at home" I whispered "and I don't want you smacking me in the face either"

"Okay"

"At least not now" I told him "not when we're not... You know"

He nodded "I am sorry"

"I know you are" I whispered "you can go though, I'll see you tomorrow"

He shook his head "I want to take you to school"

"But I thought-"

"Changed my mind" he smiled softly "I'd rather spend time with you. Besides, I'm sure you don't want to be left alone"

"Okay" I agreed

I got up and Zayn sat on my bed, waiting for me to finish getting ready for school

Things were silent between us, and Zayn drove me to school as he said. And then we walked together to music.

Zayn and I seriously had to sort out our boundaries


	19. Chapter 19

On Thursday, Zayn had asked me to officially be his submissive. I wasn't too sure about it after Monday morning but I agreed to it on paper.

I made sure to go through the whole contract that actually gave him legal permission to own me, and legal permission that allowed him to hurt me without it being labeled as abusive.

I texted Zayn to agree to it on Thursday and sent him some adjustments. I saw the rule on there that said he wanted to be able to discipline me under any and all circumstances which I just crossed out.

He wasn't too happy with that, so I adjusted it slightly so that overtime he would be allowed to, but for now no.

On Friday morning I handed him the signed paper, and he seemed thrilled.

So, after school we routinely went to his house. It got hot within minutes of us arriving.

It always seemed to, and I liked that.  

-

-

-

Zayn kept our bodies close, my fingers in his hair as he moaned into my mouth, our erections touching as we stood up

"Fucking hell, pet" he growled

Pet. 

I'd signed the paper giving him permission to use certain names in certain or general situations. He was granted pet in general.

Zayn pushed me down onto the bed, hovering over me as he kissed under my neck

"You want me?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?" He asked "first chance, pet"

"Yes daddy" it left my mouth

He instantly flipped me over, and smacked me 

I let out a cry of pain and he instantly parted my legs

"You know what happens when you upset me, don't you?"

I nodded, biting my lips

"I fuck you till that pretty little mouth of yours screams for mercy" he hissed

He lubed me up, and fingered me till I was shaking and just about at my limit

"You cum and you will get punished a second time" he warned me

He rolled on a condom, and the second he pushed into me after lubricating over his now covered erection, I hit my limit.

I coiled and came all over the bed.

He fucked me so hard that all I could do was lay there and take it. I didn't say a word at first, but soon my screams of both pain and pleasure were being muffled into the blankets. And worst off, I was laying in my own semen.

Zayn was a moaning mess, telling me how good I was being and how hot my screaming was. 

He kept going until he ejaculated. And then he pulled out and let me lay limp on the bedsheets

He flipped me over and I gave a desperate whine "let me rest"

"I said you'd get punished again, did I not?"

"Yes, papa" I mumbled, hoping that was the right word

He grasped my face, he looked disgusted "you filthy little slut"

"Sorry" I mumbled tiredly

"You don't ever say that to me again, got it?"

I gave a pathetic nod, and he smirked "for your mistake you get double punishment"

Zayn smacked me till my arse was a very dark red, and then he fucked me again till I was screaming.

I was so out of breath it wasn't even funny. I was so tired that my eyes hurt. I'd been screaming so much that I had a sore throat, my fingers were aching from holding the sheets so tightly too.

Zayn let me sleep in his arms thankfully. I ended up passing out while cuddled up to him sitting up.

Zayn's POV

I had been laying on the bed for what felt like an eternity. Niall was fast asleep, snoring loudly against my bare chest

He was hidden away in my body, he was warm and small. I quite liked it.

I just sung quietly to myself to stay entertained. Afterall I was the one who'd fucked the energy out of him.

I sighed in annoyance, I really needed to think punishment times through so that I don't have to sit here and wait for him to wake up when I've decided to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

When I woke up, Zayn wasn't on the bed but sitting at his desk drawing. I sat up, and he instantly closed his book, turning in his seat

He gestured me over and I nervously made my way over towards him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked softly, fiddling with my fingers as he looked up at me

"Good" I mumbled

I got a gentle kiss to my hip, it made my skin prickle. Zayn chuckled as he felt my hands tense, nibbling the skin lightly

"My pretty little pet" he hummed

My breath dipped, and he pulled me nearer, standing up as he pushed his chair to the side.

He began to kiss me roughly, his hands skimming down to trace the shape of my body

I continued to kiss him, my heartbeat in my ears.

His backside hit the desk, and I began to undo his jeans. He gave a small chuckle, and I just tried to hide my smile.

I popped the snap and continued to kiss him, beginning to move into a crouching position. He looked shocked, and as soon as I tugged down his pants he began to smirk

"Not so innocent, are we?" He asked

I shook my head and then took off his boxers, leaving him naked again and hard.

I gripped him with one hand, gulping... I'd never ever done this before. But there's a first time for everything right?

Besides, I want to please just him

He bit back a moan as I opened my mouth and closed my lips around his erection, my tongue covering my bottom lip.

I wrapped my hand all the way around him, trying to bob my head. It wasn't easy, I accidentally scratched him with my teeth a few times but he seemed to cope alright with that.

He ended up holding onto my head while I placed my legs on his thighs to hold as he thrust his hips back and forth

"Holy fuck, my love" Zayn cursed, tipping back his head

I smiled around his cock, savouring every single gorgeous moan that left his irresistibly perfect lips.

He moaned and he groaned, looking down at me every now and again as well as advising my to hollow my cheeks

His forefinger tapped the side of my head fast and gentle, and I tasted a bitter goop of sorts.

I made sure to stay dead still, but choked on the taste.

Zayn lifted my chin and I swallowed quickly, pulling back and coughing with teary eyes from hitting my gag reflex.

He angrily smacked the side of my head, making me look up at him. His face softened

"Such a pretty little slut for me"

I stood up, and his hands cupped my cheek

"My perfect little pet" he murmured

I smiled, and he pulled my smaller body against him, hugging it tight

"Thank you" I whispered 

"Anything for you"

I blushed, and he chuckled "say it again, Niall"

"Thank you"

"Good boy" he praised, stroking my hair

I savoured his touch, smiling as his warm fingers brushed through my hair, making me give out a happy sigh

My eyes fluttered shut as his thick fingers continued to comb through my bottle blond locks, his fingertips gently grazing over my scalp

He soon stopped, and he kissed my head "go clean your mouth"

I nodded and did as I was told. I noticed two tooth brushes in Zayn's bathroom instead of one, it had my name written on it, so I brushed my teeth to clean out the taste of cum from my mouth.

I made sure to brush my tongue and the roof of my mouth as well as use mouth wash, and then I rinsed out my mouth, and then I did it again, gargling the water with my head tipped back before I spat it out.

I cleaned the toothbrush and put it back in the holder, wiping my mouth on Zayn's towel. I walked back out and I instantly put myself in close contact with Zayn.

I gave a small pleased sigh as I cuddled into him, smiling against his chest.

Zayn just chuckled, and he held me tight, picking me up and throwing me onto the mattress. I cried out in delight and Zayn laughed before he began to hover over me with bright brown eyes.

I giggled beneath him, looking him in the eyes

"I like this" I told him smiling "being your submissive"

"Really?" He asked amused

I nodded "it's exciting"

"Well you know what?" He asked

"What?" I grinned

"You haven't cleaned the bed yet"

My smile dropped, and I gave a sigh as he got off me. I stripped the bed and remade it after flipping the mattress. Zayn praised me with a few teasing touches over my boxers, kissing me

I gave a soft moan against his mouth, my hips bumping forwards into his hand

"Relax, my love" he murmured

I was hard already, Zayn slipped his fingers down into my waist band, his hand cupping over my erection

"Is that what you want baby?" He asked

"Please" I begged

He leant forwards, his lips near my ear

"Well isn't it a shame you misbehaved" he chuckled darkly

He pulled out his hand, leaving me wide eyed

"B-but-"

"Hush your mouth, pet" he warned


	21. Chapter 21

Zayn made us dinner seeing as his parents weren't home. He made macaroni and cheese with bacon and spring onion. It was interesting that he ate meat labeled as halal. They tasted the same, almost.

Zayn sat quietly beside me, eating his food while I occasionally glanced over at him, waiting for him to give me some kind of attention.

I wanted him still, despite it being about 2 hours since he decided to touch me and the stop because I 'misbehaved'

I shifted in my seat, putting another large spoonful into my mouth. I finished long before Zayn, but waited patiently.

He didn't like talking while he was eating and I was okay with that, it wasn't awkward or anything it was just quiet other than the sound of the teeth of his fork hitting the bowl every now and again.

He soon finished up and he took my bowl, rinsing it under water. He left the two bowls in the sink and he gestured for me to come towards him. 

I got off my seat in only my boxer shorts, and walked towards Zayn who gripped both my hands

"Let's shower" his voice was soft, but firm

I gave a nod and he smiled softly "care to join me?"

I just smiled right back, he pecked my lips a few times before giving me a long and soft kiss.

I felt my knees go weak as his soft lips moved against mine, his head angling slightly as both his hands held the sides of my face.

It was kisses like this that made me lose it.

He pulled back and offered me an affectionate smile. He gestured for me to go first and I began to head upstairs to the bathroom with Zayn directly behind me.

Zayn closed the bathroom door behind us, locking it in case his parents went home. 

He offered me a comforting smile, and turned on the faucet. I didn't question the fact that he was now running a bath, I just stood and I watched.

He soon turned off the water once it was deep and he moved towards me, hooking his fingers on the band of my boxers.

He took them off me, and they hit the floor. He took off his own and got into the tub first, waving me over with one hand. I got into the tub with him, thankfully the water was filled with bubbles otherwise this would've been a little weird.

I was facing away from him, and he turned me around in the large square bath, gripping my chin as he brought me into his lap

I blushed once he sat me straddling in his lap and he just smiled "so beautiful"

"Zayn..." I gushed

He bumped our noses before joining our lips again, his wet hands skimming up my dry hips and shoulders, cupping my cheeks

I placed my hands on his chest, kissing him back as a spare hand pulled my knee to his hip. His hands ran up the back of my thighs and over my backside, both of them squeezing it tight and spreading my cheeks.

"Fuck's sake" Zayn grunted, his finger stroking over my entrance

Zayn's spare hand went moving behind him and he opened up a drawer

"Tell me when you see a dark green bottle" Zayn mumbled

He picked up a few bottles before picking up the one he'd ask me to tell him about

"That's it"

He closed the drawer and pulled my mouth back to his, opening up the bottle. I felt a lubricated finger move over me, it made me tense.

"You wanna do this above or under the water, my love?" Zayn asked softly

"Under"

I went to lower my backside into the water but Zayn smacked it, making me lift it up 

"B-but-"

He forced my head under the water, which shocked me at first. But I held my breath, only able to see black and feel his thighs on either side of my head

His finger pumped in and out of me, and I moaned in the back of my throat.

Zayn would let me up as soon as I began to struggle, and mid-gasp he'd force me under again.

It was amazing like this, surprisingly enough and it took not even a full minute before I orgasmed and then ejaculated.

Zayn pulled me up by my wet hair, looking pissed

"Did I say you could finish, pet?"

I shook my head, and he pulled my face over the bath, forcing most of my body over the edge.

He hit me till I was begging him to stop, but unfortunately all the spanking had made extra semen leak from my erection

Zayn gave a disapproving scoff "dirty slut"

He pulled me back into the tub and forced himself into me. Now it hurt, but not as much as I'd expected it to. While spanking me he'd most definitely lubricated himself up just for this.

He held my hair, keeping me looking as him as he thrust angrily in and out of me. I was moaning in both pain and pleasure as he went harder and rougher, forcing me to bounce up and down to help him draw in and out of me.

He had angry eyes and grit teeth the whole time, and only once he came did I notice his eyes try and force shut

"Oh... Fuck" he grunted, laying back and slowing down

He gave a few more hard thrusts and then stopped, sighing out

He drained the water and washed down his body, leaving me in the shower alone

"You behave" he warned me "or you will get a worse punishment"

I washed down my body, glancing over and the used condom and the packet in the nearby bin. This was so amazing.

After getting dried off I wrapped my towel around my shoulders and walked into his room.

I rubbed my eyes, watching him pull on his boxers. He handed me a pair of his and I gave a smile and pulled them on.

I gave a small yawn and suddenly I was scooped off the floor. Zayn pulled back the covers and gently placed me down, getting into the bed.

He kissed my head "sleep, pet. You need it"


	22. Chapter 22

When I woke up, it was light in the room. Zayn was still fast asleep, and I gave a happy sigh, wrapping the blankets around me tighter.

I was laying on Zayn's chest with one of my legs slung over his front as he lay on his back with one arm securing me in place.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, which made Zayn wake up

"Morning, my love" he mumbled

"Morning" I mumbled back

"Fuck today will be fun" Zayn chuckled

"Why?"

"I'm gonna go down on you till your whole body is aching"

I shivered at the words, liking the sound of that.

I didn't let go of him though, and he pulled up my leg further, bringing my body on top of his

He cupped my cheeks, no smile on his lips

"I want you already" He murmured 

"Really?" I was surprised

"You turn me on so much" he grunted "and all you have to do is look at me, fuck"

My body began to heat up, and Zayn sat himself up, with me in his lap.

"Fucking hell, pet" he uttered as I shifted in his lap, trying to get him hard

"You want me?" I teased

"More than anything" 

I bit my lip, my hands feeling his toned chest. Just this alone was turning me on as well.

I got out of Zayn's lap and removed my boxers, reaching over to get a condom and the lubricant.

"Fuck..." His hand trailed up my bare thigh

I just smirked to myself as his hands began to squeeze my bum

"Fuck's sake" he mumbled "I want to shove my dick in that tight ass of yours right now"

I got a pinch, and I almost moaned over it. As I dug through the box I felt Zayn's mouth touch my entrance

I dropped the box onto the floor in shock, and his tongue licked over my hole. I hardened just like that, and had to moved forwards to grab the condom box.

As I grasped it I heard an angry growl in the back of Zayn's throat and he pulled me back up so that he was able to rim me with his tongue some more.

I stuck my head into the sheets, moaning as his tongue pressed in and out of me. Thank god I cleaned on Friday morning.

He kept going, breathing hard over the wet skin.

"Fuck you taste so good" he mumbled against my skin

I wanted to scream this new experience was that enthralling to my body.

Zayn kept going. And when I say kept going I mean he just about finished me just with his tongue

"Zayn" I begged him "please I- I-want you too"

He gave an annoyed groan but pulled back, taking the condom and the lube from me.

He rolled on his condom and I heard him open up the lube bottle.

I felt him push into me, and I groaned, hitting my limit. I held it though, and let Zayn do himself too.

"Oh my fucking God" Zayn groaned

He took maybe 2 or 3 hard and fast thrusts before he slowed down to a halt

"Are you done?" I asked quietly, surprised 

Zayn ended up pulling out, and he pulled me into his lap, nuzzling into my neck

"You make me cum before I even get to fuck you" Zayn whispered

I whimpered at his words, trying to continue holding it

"You look like you're struggling" Zayn chuckled darkly

Zayn wrapped a hand around my erection, and instantly I raised my hips. He didn't have to do much work

"You're going to cum for me" Zayn snarled "and you're going to do it hard, is that clear?"

"Yes" I moaned "y-yes"

My hand gripped his hair as I threw my head back over his shoulder. Because I'd been holding it, letting go wasn't an option anymore.

I was trembling in Zayn's lap

"Come on you slut" Zayn purred "cum for me"

"I-I-"

"I want you to cum all over your hot little body" he went on

I was racing towards it, and the second that I knew I was going to release, Zayn made sure to say one more thing

"My pretty little bitch" he growled "such a fucking whore for me, aren't you?"

I came, and it went up my stomach and my chest. My orgasm had torn through me

"Filthy little pet" he whispered "do it again"

He made me cum a second time, and I moaned through the whole thing

"So loud" he murmured "so desperate for me, aren't you?"

I was coated with sweat, my mouth was dry from all the hard breathing

"Z-Zayn-"

"My pretty pet" he whispered "you can be so bad for me"

I gave out a sigh of relief when he finally let go of my aching dick, slouching in his lap

I still can't believe all he had to do was rim me with his tongue to make himself cum. How much do I turn him on?

"So sexy..." He purred, his hands caressing my thighs "so fucking sexy, baby"

I melted at his touch, and after a while we got out of the bed naked. Zayn cupped my face, kissing me roughly. He made me clean myself up and then when I got back he was in his underwear.

He handed me a pair of his own which I happily pulled up my legs. 

"You taste so good" Zayn murmured "and you smell perfect"

"Smell?" I frowned

He nodded "just like your ass should"

"I don't understand" I whispered, getting embarrassed

"Don't worry" he waved me off

"Zayn-"

"I got you something" he smiled

"You didn't have to"

He turned around and handing me a small steel love heart on a chain

"Zayn" I said, surprised because one it was a heart and two... Well it was a heart

I turned it over, my heart swelling when I saw the word 'pet' engraved into it

"Where did you get this?"

"I bought it" he told me softly "oh uh, hold on I have a matching one"

"It says pet?" I was now confused

He turned away and rummaged through his drawer, turning to face me with a dog tag that had a heart piece missing.

"Look" Zayn told me, placing my pendant into his "it fits"

I read the word 'sir' on his, and I smiled "thank you so much"

"I just... I thought it'd be nice to let people know that..."

"Know what?"

"That someone owns you" Zayn told me softly

"Owns me?" I wasn't sure how I felt about him putting it that way

"Well you are mine" he smiled at the pendants "and I just figured I'd like it if there was something to remind you and I wanted to get you a gift anyway so when I found these I fell in love with it"

"Really?"

"Kinda like how I did with you" he smiled at me

"I... You're in love with me?" I asked shocked

"Oh" he said but then shook his head "that's not what I meant"

"Oh, sorry..." I blushed

How stupid of me

"I meant like when I saw them I knew I had to have them" he told me "which is how I felt when I saw you"

I felt a pang in my chest, and I just gave a nod, not sure what else to do

"Sorry if I made it sound like I-"

"No, don't worry" I forced a smile "you don't do relationships, I know that"


	23. Chapter 23

I sighed as I looked down at the small pendant that I wore around my neck.

It was cute but... I did want to be with Zayn. I was hugely attracted to him, and not just sexually but emotionally too.

I had such a soft spot for him, I liked him a lot. But the feelings weren't mutual. I wished they were but that doesn't do anything.

Zayn was currently making lunch when the door opened up

"Oh, hi Niall" Zayn's mom smiled

"Hi" I faked a smile, not trying to be rude

She frowned at me and then went to say hi to Zayn. She ate with us but then left Zayn and I alone again.

As soon as I finished eating I went upstairs to find my phone. I suddenly didn't want to be here.

Zayn's arms wrapped around my waist, he pressed his hips to my backside

"You left me all alone" Zayn purred

"I know" I mumbled "sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, pet" his voice was soft "I think I'm going to have to punish-"

"No" I shrugged him off me

"Excuse me?" He asked, anger lacing into his voice

"I just... I don't want you" I said quietly "not right now"

"I'm sure I can change that" he chuckled

"Zayn, please" I pushed his hand off my waist

"Come on, pet" Zayn taunted "I want to play with you"

"I said no"

"Pet" he warned

"No" I snapped back

He gripped my hair hard, it made me squeal. 

"Look at me" Zayn snarled "you disobedient brat"

"Let go" I said annoyed

"You don't say no to me" he warned me "if you ever tell me what to do, or turn me down I will hit you half to death"

"Stop"

"You're my submissive" Zayn growled "you do as your told, that's how this works. You signed that contract which gives me rights over your body. You signed to say that no isn't an answer so saying that is only going to piss me off and make me fuck you harder"

I winced as he pulled my hair tighter

"Zayn" I begged

"You're just a slut" he growled "you have absolutely zero authority over me. You're my pet, you're my bitch and you're my whore, that's it. Bitches, whores and pets don't get a decision"

"I said let go"

He shoved me onto the bed, and gripped my ankles, forcing me to part my legs

"Zayn, let go!" I shouted at him

He forced down my boxers and began to hit me. I cried through the whole thing. And the second he stopped I tried to shove him. He grabbed both my arms and he hit me again

"Don't you dare" he spat

"Let go of me" I said with a shaky voice "now"

"I will do what I want with you" Zayn growled "and right now, I don't want to let go of you. What I want to do is fuck you until you learn your lesson"

"I said let go!" I shouted, trying to pull myself out of his grip

"Don't be such a bitch"

He shoved me back after I threw a few insults at him, looking angry as hell

"Guess who's getting the belt" his voice turned gruff

"No" now I was scared

He grabbed my by the hair and dragged me towards his cupboard

"No! No! Let go!" I screamed

"Shut up!"

"Zayn stop it!" I cried out "let go of me please!"

He instantly let go. He was still pissed but he didn't make another advance on me.

"I don't want you" I whispered 

"What are you talking about?"

"Not right now" I went on "please just... I want to go home"

"What?" He looked confused "but you're supposed to stay here for the night"

"I know but... I changed my mind"

"Niall-"

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood at the moment"

He sighed "I won't force you"

"Really?" I was surprised to hear that

"If I do you'll never forgive me" he said "so just... Do whatever"

I gave a firm nod and gathered my things. I left the house and drove myself home, walking inside

"Honey, you're back a day early!" My mom exclaimed

"I know"

"Why?" She asked "not that I don't want you here, but aren't you supposed to be staying at Zayn's again tonight?"

"I am but I don't feel well" I lied "so I said I was gonna come home. Besides, I missed you"

She gave a warm smile and kissed my head "can I get you anything?"

"No thank you" I shook my head

I poured myself a glass of water and took it upstairs with me, my bag still in my hand.

I placed my bag down by my bed with an annoyed sigh and instantly went digging through my draws for anything sharp or hot.

My lighter was empty, so I binned that. And since I couldn't find any of my blades I just picked up my scissors.

I opened them up, and I began to press the sharp tip into my arm. I watched my arm begin to bleed as I bit my lip

"Come on..." I muttered annoyed "cut me already"

I pressed it in deeper, and began to make a sawing motion. It took about 15 minutes to make a 10cm long cut and by then blood was running down my arm and dripping onto my skinny jeans.

I watched my arm bleed out, my pants tight. Fuck, I enjoyed this.

I waited patiently, trying to make it bleed again. Soon it had stopped again, so I rinsed my arm and disinfected it.

I wrapped it up temporarily and strokes my thumb over the burns on my arm. I loved those cigarette burns more than any other mark on my body.

I sighed and just got under my covers, laying there bored until I fell asleep

-

-

-

I woke up to my mom yelling "Niall someone is at the door!"

"Yeah, I got it!" I yelled back

I got up and went downstairs, hurrying to open the door

"Hey, pet"

"Zayn?" I asked surprised


	24. Chapter 24

"Zayn?" I asked surprised

"Niall, honey who's at the door?" My mom came running down the stairs doing up her last button

"Hi" Zayn warmly smiled, waving at my mother "I'm Zayn"

"This is Zayn" I told her

"Oh so you're the famous Zayn?" My mom asked "well come on in"

"Thanks Mrs Horan"

"Call me Maura"

"Yes ma'am" Zayn chuckled

I frowned at Zayn who just shrugged "I wanted to see you"

"But I don't want to see you" I whispered

"Come on, baby" Zayn teased "don't be like that"

I pulled my face from his grip and he gave me a warning glare.

He followed after my mom and I sat angrily beside him as he and my mother began to talk about me.

Zayn blabbed on about how happy his was to be able to come here to London and make a friend on day one. My mom went on an apologised for my manners.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" My mom offered "it's getting late"

"Only if Niall doesn't mind" Zayn nodded

I went to open my mouth to say I wanted him to go home, but my mom beat me to it

"Niall doesn't mind" she laughed "you're his friend after all"

Zayn nodded simply, smiling at her from his seat. My mom excused herself for a moment and I instantly stood up to lock myself in my room

"Hey, talk to me" Zayn's voice was gentle

"Get off" I pushed his hand off my wrist

"Niall, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"I know you're mad at me"

"Nothing, it's stupid" I insisted

Zayn grasped my waist, forcing me to face him

"If it's bothering you then it isn't stupid" he said softly

"I promise you it's stupid" I mumbled sadly "you'll just get annoyed"

"You have got to talk to me okay?"

"I... Just when you said you were in love with me" I looked down at my feet "you didn't mean what I thought you did"

"Is this about us dating?" He asked

"I told you it was stupid" I insisted

"Not stupid" he told me 

"Oh so then you're happy to date me?"

"Niall I told you already that I-"

"Don't do relationships, I know" I cut him off, feeling bummed all over again "but I might and... Just never mind"

"Baby, stop that" he said annoyed, lifting my chin "stop looking away from me and stop cutting yourself off"

"I said never mind"

"Are you that bothered about this?" He asked

"Honestly?" I looked up at him

"Honestly" he nodded

"Yes"

"I don't understand, what do you get out of being with me?"

"A boyfriend for starters" I said "I've never done anything with anyone I haven't been with"

"You've never done anything with anyone other than me"

"And I get affection" I mumbled "and then you'll care about me and I have someone to go to whenever I need them. If I was dating you then maybe I wouldn't feel so unimportant to y-"

He cut me off with his lips, kissing me

My knees went weak, and his lips moved slowly against mine, his hands grasping mine. I kissed him back, my heart starting to race.

My fingers gripped his shirt, and I felt myself go light headed. He was the best kisser in the world... 

He cupped my cheeks, continuing to kiss me, this time harder. His stubble grazed over my face and he bit down on my lip softly, his head down to reach mine.

"You're already important to me" he broke the kiss with a tiny smile "Niall, you're all I see"

"But-"

"I do give you affection already. I cared about you since I first laid my eyes on you. You most definitely have me to go to if you need me" he continued "and baby, you don't need a boyfriend to have me care about you"

"No I-"

"You're it for me" he mumbled "and I don't need to be with you to prove that, do I?"

"I guess not"

His lips met mine again, his hand loosely cradling my jaw.

Zayn didn't stop, but he didn't turn the kiss into anything more than the small but heart warming lip lock.

"Niall" I heard my mom's voice

I instantly pulled back, burning bright red when I saw my mom standing in the door way

"You didn't tell me he's your boyfriend" she smiled

"Oh no, w-we're not-"

Her smile began to falter and Zayn gripped my hand

"We're not officially out yet" Zayn covered over my disagreement with a smile

"That's lovely" my mom said gently "I'm so proud of you, Niall"

I looked up at Zayn confused. I thought he didn't want to be with me? So why's he telling my mom we're together?

My mom made me help her with dinner. Zayn just sat and watched us.

He winked at me when I looked up at him, and licked his lips which made me blush hard. I quickly turned away, and my mom spoke to Zayn and I while she and I cooked up a stew.

Zayn ate with us, my dad joined us as well and he seemed pretty happy to see a friend of mine.

My mom didn't tell him we were dating which I was happy about, I knew my dad wasn't so comfortable with homosexuality.

"Since Niall was supposed to stay with me tonight" Zayn began helping my mom out with the dishes "is it alright if I stay here the night?"

"I'm sure that's fine" my mom went on "Niall will be so happy"

"Good" Zayn smiled to himself "that's exactly what I want him to be"

After doing the dishes, I went to bed with Zayn. We were told to sleep in separate rooms but Zayn snuck into mine around midnight.

He held me tight, kissing me roughly and soon we were naked on the bed, Zayn had brought condoms and lubricant with him thankfully.

We had to be quiet, and I got a few bites and hickeys as well as some deep pinches that quickly bruised.

"Cum" Zayn instructed "cum for me, pet"

"A-are you sure?" I asked worried

He nodded "all over me"

He continued to thrust into me, my body above his as I rocked and bounced my hips.

Zayn raised my hips and he spanked me once, making me ejaculate. I instantly went down, muffling a loud moan into his neck

"Oh..."

Zayn finished himself off with a grunt and then pulled out. He removed his condom and I let him clean off his stomach with one of my shirts. We used the same shirt to clean my own mess and then he knotted his condom and put it back into the packet.

I was laying on the bed, now tired and he moved towards me, pulling back the covers

He kissed my temple and then bid me a goodnight as well as sweet dreams.

I fell asleep wrapped up tightly in his arms


	25. Chapter 25

When I woke up Zayn was exactly where he'd been when I fell asleep. I'd moved however.

I shuffled over to snuggle up with him and the second I did I was pulled onto his body, his hands cupping my ass

"Good morning" his voice was rough

"Morning"

He chuckled into my ear, his finger running down between the valley of my bum

"Horny?" He teased

My breath hitched, and I began to harden, feeling him do the same

"Z-Zayn" I blushed hard, trying to pull myself off his body

He rolled me underneath him, holding the underneath of my knees so that he could wrap my legs around his waist

"So sexy" he mumbled, kissing under my jaw "and so, so beautiful"

I moaned, and there was a knock on my door. Zayn instantly got off me and I shot out of the bed, throwing him his boxers and pulling on my own.

He sat up on top of the covers and crossed his legs, watching me open up my bedroom door

"Is Zayn with you?" My mom asked

"Yeah he just came in" I half lied

"Morning, Maura" Zayn called out

I opened the door a little more and she smiled "morning, honey, how'd you sleep?"

"Good" Zayn nodded

My mom told me that she and my dad were going out for dinner tonight so they'd be home late. And then she closed my door.

I sighed and went to sit down, letting Zayn guide me to straddle his lap

"I'm sorry about yesterday" I mumbled

"Don't be"

"I was overreacting" I said quietly "I shouldn't have made such a big deal over nothing"

"You weren't overreacting, Niall" Zayn assured me "and your problem was not nothing. If it was nothing it wouldn't be a problem and if it wasn't a problem then you wouldn't have reacted the way you did"

"I don't need to be your boyfriend" I smiled softly "I'm okay with just being your pet"

"For now" he chuckled

"Yeah" I agreed, slightly embarrassed

"You're the perfect pet" Zayn hummed "and you're just so gorgeous too"

"Me?" I snorted "you're the one who's gorgeous"

"That's you, my love"

"I'm not gorgeous" I told him "I mean even on camera I'm ugly"

"You know the sunset?" Zayn asked "that's gorgeous isn't it?"

"Of course"

"You ever try to take a picture of one and it just comes out gross?" Zayn asked

"Every time I try to take a picture of it, yeah"

"The camera can't capture that level of beauty" Zayn told me

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're a sunset" he said gently "you're my sunset"

I blushed a deep red, shaking my head "you don't have to flatter me with lies"

"It's not lies" he assured me "you're the sunset to me"

"Thank you" I said softly "that's really cheesy, but thank you"

"You're welcome, my love" he beamed "besides, I'm only being honest"

-

-

-

Zayn left after breakfast since he was told to, and Greg came over for lunch which was exciting.

Greg's my older brother. He moved out last year and sometimes came over to visit.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked

"Huh?" I looked up at him

"Hickey" he frowned

"Where?" 

"Under your jaw"

My fingers reached for it, and the skin was tender, making me blush

"Oh uh... That's nothing"

"That doesn't look like nothing" he told me "you've got a girlfriend?"

I shook my head "no"

"And what happened here?" He grabbed my arm, inspecting the bandage

"Oh it's just a cut" I mumbled

"Are you still doing that?" He looked worried

"Yeah" I nodded

"And what are these from?" He saw the circle burns on my wrists

"Cigarettes" I murmured

"Boyfriend?" Greg asked, looking suspicious

At the word, my mom came into the kitchen

"You simply must meet him!" She gushed "he's so nice, and he's so gentle with Niall"

Greg gave me a knowing look and I just shrunk in my seat 

"Oh and he's so good looking" my mom went on "he really cares about Niall, he stayed here last night actually"

"In the same room?" Greg asked

"No, Zayn slept in your room" my mom told him

She soon went off, and Greg gave me a glare "Zayn, eh?"

"Uh... Yeah" I whispered 

"And how long have you known Zayn for?"

"Quite a while"

"And other than burning your arm and giving you hickeys what is it exactly that he does with you?"

"That's it" I lied

"Oh yeah?" Greg raised an eyebrow "there's a bruise on your hip"

"I hit the table"

"And they're on your legs too" Greg looked mad but worried

"Greg-"

He moved towards me and lifted up my shirt, his eyes widening when he saw all the scabbed teeth marks and the bruises

"Dump him"

"What? No"

"Niall you can't be in a relationship like that" Greg said "you deserve better than that"

"What are you talking about?"

"Niall you shouldn't get hit by your boyfriend"

"Greg-"

"He's abusing you, how can you stay with someone who gets mad at you like that?"

"He doesn't get mad at me" I said seriously "he just plays with me, that's all"

"Niall he's beaten you up"

"I like it"

Greg went quiet, and then cleared his throat "because he does it or?"

"I just like it in general" I admitted, blushing "it's nice he... He does it all the time but it's not cuz he's mad or anything. It's just what we do"

"I don't like him"

"You don't even know him"

"He hurts you"

"With my permission"

"Niall-"

"He's my boyfriend, okay?" I snapped "what we do isn't any of your business. If I want your help I will ask for it"

Greg grunted in annoyance and left me in the kitchen to finish eating.

-

-

-

Zayn came over later that night after I asked him too. Greg had gone out for 2 hours with his girlfriend which meant Zayn and I had the house to ourselves.

Zayn grabbed my by my hair after hitting me across the face, and he pulled me near

"Don't you ever saying shit like that to me again"

"Yes, sir" I said through grit teeth

"Apologise" he instructed

I kept my mouth shut, looking him in the eyes. I'd done this on purpose, I wanted an angry fuck so I was going to get it. 

"I said apologise" he shook my head by shaking the hair he had in his hand

"No" I stated

"Listen here you little shit" he snarled "if you don't apologise this second I'm going to hit you till you're screaming for mercy"

"Do it" I snapped

He hit me across the face again, and then again. And then grabbed me by my hair

"Are you going to fuck me, or what?" I smirked 

"You're disgusting" Zayn growled, tipping back my head "where the fuck are your manners, pet? I thought I told you to respect me. And this isn't respect"

"What are you going to do about it?" I wound him up

"You dirty fucking slut" he went on

Zayn quickly let go of my hair, taking a few steps back. I looked at him confused, my eyes widening when I saw my brother standing in the hall gaping

Oh no


	26. Chapter 26

"What the fuck are you doing to my brother?" Greg's voice laced with anger

"It's not what you think" I got out quickly

"Really?" Greg was angry "because it looks like he's beating you up!"

"No, that's not it!" I insisted 

Zayn looked frightened, but I could understand why. He wanted to be rough with me, he didn't want to get roughed up by someone literally double his size

"Listen here you dick" my brother grabbed Zayn by his shirt "you touch my little brother again and I'll..."

My brother frowned at the necklace around Zayn's neck, squinting at the words

He looked at me, and read the pendant around my neck

He let go of Zayn and just gave me a disappointed look "you have got to be kidding me"

"I..." I felt ashamed

"You're his fuck toy? Seriously?" Greg looked grossed out "do you know how low of a standard you have to have to end up like that?"

"No I-"

"Does mom know?"

"Of course not" I said seriously "she'd kill me and-"

"Being gay is one thing" Greg said "but dad isn't going to put up with you being in this kind of a relationship"

"I know that's why I haven't told him"

"Mom will freak"

"I'm not going to tell her" I said firmly "it's none of their business"

"Don't you ever grab my brother like that again, or I will kick your ass" my brother warned Zayn "kapeesh?"

Zayn simply nodded and Greg shut the door

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah" Zayn was calm

"I'm sorry I... I should've shut the door" I said softly

"I'll punish you later, don't worry"

"I didn't mean for him to see" I said truthfully "I fucked everything up, didn't I?"

"No" Zayn disagreed "not at all, we were bound to get caught. I'm just lucky he didn't catch me fucking the life out of you"

"He might hear you" I whispered

"He might" Zayn agreed "but you're mine, I have rights"

"But still" I insisted "maybe we shouldn't do this at my house"

"Your pain is my pleasure, baby" he hummed "I don't care where we do it"

I sighed and just cuddled into Zayn's body

"Sorry I almost got your head kicked in"

"That's okay"

"Greg is not going to get over this by the way"

"He doesn't have to" Zayn shrugged "besides, it's got nothing to do with him anyway"

I gave a simple nod and looked up "can we still..."

"I don't know, my love" Zayn frowned "your brother will hear and I'd rather not get into trouble for fucking you"

"You won't" I insisted "I'm old enough"

"And your brother is protective"

"Zayn-"

"Friday I promise we can" Zayn cupped my cheeks "but I've got to go home unfortunately"

"Already?" I whined

"Sorry, pet"

I walked Zayn to his car and huffed, ignoring my brother

"Do you have to go?"

"I do" Zayn kissed my cheek, his lips moving to my ears "bye pet"

"Bye" I grumbled

"Send me a couple pictures later, yeah?" Zayn winked "I want to see some of your gorgeous body"

I nodded "do I get any back?"

"You most certainly do" Zayn chuckled

-

-

-

I sat on my bed, tucking my feet underneath my backside to make my bum look bigger.

I held my phone behind me as far as I could to take a picture. I huffed in disappointment and then tried again, sticking out my feet a little as I rest my backside on the bed.

I snapped a picture and smiled at it... Much better

I texted it through to Zayn and added a message 

This what you had in mind??  
*Picture Sent*

Fuck baby I want to shove my fingers in you rn ✌ 


	27. Chapter 27

Monday was good. Zayn was a little touchy with me which I quite enjoyed.

I mean who wouldn't love having Zayn fully grab their ass?

"Looks so good today" he chuckled

I just grinned, and his hand rubbed over my backside again, his finger pressing into the back of my pants 

I gasped and dropped the chunk of wood in my hand, turning bright red as I quickly got it back.

Thankfully nobody had noticed, but Zayn shuffled near

"That doesn't look too good" he murmured "might have to help you out in one of the bathrooms"

I frowned, my eyes widening as his fingers brushed over my boner. I grumbled and went back to work.

I got a lot of teasing touches through hard tech, and even groped Zayn in the back corner of the class

He almost hit the floor, and had even grabbed my hair, angry

A teacher had split us up and I just pouted at him, he looked extra pissed

"I'm not done with you" he spat "I'm going to beat you senseless!"

A few kids looked over at us confused, and I just quietly went back to work alone for the rest of the lesson

After class Zayn pretty much beat me up. He'd done it in one of the bathrooms after telling me he was going to fuck the life out of me at break and giving me the usual insults.

I went to class with a blood lip and a black eye. But I really didn't care.

A teacher asked if I was alright and I had told her I was fine and went back to work.

At break, Zayn texted me to meet him out of bounds. I did so, a little frightened because I didn't want to get caught off grounds.

When I found Zayn he sat on a log with a cigarette between his lips.

I began to get excited, and Zayn forced me against the log in my uniform

"You think you can touch me?" He spat "you're my pet, you only do what I tell you to do"

He tugged down my pants, forcing me to keep still

I heard a condom packet rip, and then felt lube. I got no prep though, and I screamed into my arm as he forced himself into me, not caring about how tense I was

"I'm going to teach you such a lesson"

I lay there, moaning and yelling into my arm in pain and pleasure. Zayn had made me cum already, and it was all down the log. He finished himself off and then pulled out.

He knotted his condom and put it back into the packet. And what did he do? He pulled me up onto my knees in front of him after he did up his pants, mine were still at my ankles.

He slapped me across the face and I winced, my lip beginning to bleed again. He grabbed my hair and he threw me sideways, his cigarette still between his lips.

He smacked my backside raw with his hand and the roughly grabbed my arm and pressed the cigarette against my skin.

I hissed in pain, but didn't fight him and then he dropped my arm

"Put your pants on you fucking slut" 

I listened to his orders and did them up, rubbing my face as I moved towards him. I placed my head on his chest and a gentle hand rest on the back of it

"You're okay" Zayn mumbled

"That hurt a lot" I muttered

"Good"

"I liked it" I smiled "more than I thought I would"

-

-

-

The rest of school was interesting. Zayn and I got stared at a lot. Why? Because now everybody knew about the incident in hard tech when he grabbed my hair and now I was beaten up

They put two and two together basically

"I can't believe that psycho is still near him" one of the girls muttered behind Zayn and I

"What a freak, right?" One of the guys agreed "how desperate is he"

"Guys shut up" one boy droned "nobody fucking cares. Ever think maybe Zayn didn't hit him?"

"Oh please" the boy scoffed "I saw him grab Niall's hair this morning. He even threatened to beat him senseless"

"Still, everyone hates Niall right?" The guy said "so anybody-"

"Anybody in their right mind wouldn't touch him" 

"Ignore them" Zayn mumbled

"I didn't even think he could look any uglier until now"

I felt a pang in my chest, Zayn focused on my schoolbook and gripped my hand in his, giving it a small squeeze

I looked up at him and he smiled "I happen to think you look beautiful"

I blushed, ignoring the freaked out looks from the people behind Zayn

"Marks and all" Zayn mumbled 

He looked back down to my book and tapped a finger over the word significant

"You spelt that wrong" he told me

I corrected it, and he pointed out where I needed to add or take away grammar. He was helping me spell check my essay seeing as he'd already done his and after English it was break again.

"Man I can't wait for Friday" Zayn mumbled 

"Why?"

"You'll see" he chuckled "you're going to love it"

"No fisting, right?" I asked worried

"No fisting" he agreed "we've still got a while before that"

"I don't want fisting at all" I whispered

"Well why not?"

"That'll hurt"

"It's the point"

"I just... Not fisting, okay?"

"Okay" he smiled softly "as long as you feel safe and comfortable"


	28. Chapter 28

Zayn had me bent over a table in the centre of his room. He'd tied my wrists up to the table legs in front of me and my ankles to the table legs behind me.

I couldn't see due to a white blindfold over my eyes, not could I talk since there was a ball gag in my mouth

I heard Zayn rummage through his drawers and I heard him pick a couple of things up.

I lay still, wondering what he was going to do.

I jumped as his open hand came in contact with my backside, his finger skimming over my skin to make a burn

I hardened, and he slipped a ring over my erection, sliding it down to the base

I received another sharp hit, and I flinched, grunting into the gag. Zayn hit me quickly, hitting me 12 times in a row before his fingers rubbed the skin below my backside

I moaned, raising my body for more. Instead of getting what I wanted, I got spanked again.

Zayn continued this, each hit became more painful gradually. He'd occasionally stop and lightly run his hand across my bum, soothing the skin before he smacked it again.

The ring had made my erection almost numb, but I knew I was still hard.

Zayn stepped away for a moment, and I felt something soft and velvety run over my backside

It felt good, and it stroked over my hole, making me moan. I relaxed on the table, screaming into the gag as it whipped me across the background

"You don't like the flogger?" Zayn taunted

I shook my head frantically, trying to yell at him to stop. I lay there in pain, flinching as he switched sides repeatedly until my whole butt burnt.

I heard him put it down, and felt a smooth and cold solid object run over my tender skin

Paddle...

"No!" I yelled into the gag, but it only came out muffled "no, don't!"

One hit and I shouted out again. He continued to make sure both sides of me were hit, and my left side was a hell of a lot more tender than my right

I screamed through the whole thing, and soon that flog came back to hit me some more.

By then I was shaking, and begging him to stop, pulling against my restraints. I felt a thin stick stroke across my backside and I began to tremble

No, please, no

One hit and pain seared through my body... Not the nice kind

"Stop!" I shouted into the gag "no more! No more, please!"

I got another hit, and then another. It was a bamboo cane and I got some really painful and nasty hits.

I was crying and sobbing into the gag with my mouth forced open by the ball, laying weakly on the table as he continued to smack me

"Zayn" I cried "Zayn listen to me"

He didn't respond, and he hit me again, his arm swinging from one side to the other so that the tip would hit me

"Zayn!" I screamed

But not a single word came out for him to understand. I got caned over and over again, Zayn occasionally stopping to lightly rub my backside

"Zayn, stop!"

He still didn't respond, it only made me cry harder. I felt ready to pass out I was in that much pain

He dropped the cane and he spread my cheeks, his tongue lapping at my hole once.

I came just like that, and he spanked me again, making me thrash and raise my head

"Enough!" I cried out

He rubbed my backside softly for about a minute and then he untied me.

I stood up shaking, he looked at me softly after removing the blindfold to find my teary eyes and the blindfold soaking wet.

He removed the gag, smiling at me gently

"Good boy"

My heart fluttered, and I sniffed

"Let's get you cleaned up" Zayn murmured

He gripped my hand and lead me to the bathroom. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a bag of wet wipes

"What's that for?" I asked quietly

He rotated my body, and I turned my head to look in the mirror. The cane had made several cuts.

He turned me back around after pulling one out and began to wipe down my dark red and bloody bum

I winced, and Zayn hushed me, kissing my spine. I clenched my eyes shut as he cleaned the cuts, the burning still strong. He rubbed lotion onto my backside and after placing it on the sink I was able to find the words 'soothes pains and burns'

It seemed to be getting worse, and Zayn stood up, rummaging through his clothes. He collected me a pair of boxers, they were soft cotton and he tugged them up my legs, kissing the inside of my thighs

"Why'd you hit me?" I asked confused "I didn't even misbehave"

"Pet, I don't hit you because you misbehave" he murmured "I hit you because I love to"

He looked up at me with warm eyes and an assuring smile that I was able to return. He kissed my lips softly and gathered a blanket, bringing me downstairs

I followed him closely, and he told me to sit on the couch. He disappeared for a moment and came back with a steaming cup of tea and a muffin

"That's for me?" I asked surprised

He sat down beside me and put both in my hands. He cuddled me close and he kissed my head

"You're always safe with me" he muttered "even if sometimes you get scared... I'll always be here to protect you in the end"

I gave a content sigh, and bit into my muffin. My bum still hurt but right now this was all I cared about.

Zayn was so kind to me. And I couldn't believe how soft he could be with me compared to how rough he could be


	29. Chapter 29

I dozed off cuddled up to Zayn, though when I woke again I was instantly made another cup of tea.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked tiredly

"About 2 hours" Zayn's voice was still gentle "when you finish your tea, I'm going to clean you up again, okay?"

"Okay" I mumbled

I took my time with my tea and then Zayn brought me upstairs again. He slipped down my boxers and wiped over the now blue marks. He put on the soothing lotion again and then tugged up my underwear, wrapping the red fluffy blanket around my body again

"There" he murmured "perfect"

I blushed and he gave me a hug, holding onto me tight. He cupped my chin, kissing me softly

I couldn't help but get carried away, trying to deepen the kiss. Zayn slowed it down, holding my body tight but not too tightly.

"They're not uncomfortable?" He asked, referring to my underwear 

"Not at all"

-

-

-

Zayn took care of me through Saturday and Sunday. No sex, no spanking... None of that.

I got man handled once or twice which I throughly enjoyed. But otherwise, I was just fed and given tea and was allowed to wander around in a pair of blue cotton boxers with a blanket over my shoulders.

It was nice, having Zayn baby me like that. Especially since I knew exactly how cruel he could be if he wanted to.

My lip was healing, so was my black eye thankfully. I just had to wait for my backside to start that up.

Zayn had given me a lot of soft kisses, he'd given me another cigarette burn on my wrist too.

He'd taken me home, and had stayed for dinner and everything. Greg wasn't home anymore thank god, but I knew he'd be here next week.

"Oh my god, baby what happened to you?" My mom had panicked

"Nothing, don't worry" I completely ignored her "let's go, Zayn"

Zayn nodded and quickly followed after me. He overtook me and opened up my room for me

"Thank you" I mumbled

He closed the door and locked it, then moved towards me. He got down by my feet and he undid my laces

"What-"

He pulled off my left shoe, and then my right. It made me blush a little

"Do you want me to leave your socks on?"

"Yeah I'll take them off myself"

He shook his head and grasped my ankle, tugging off the white sock. I began to worry that maybe my feet smell but he didn't really react as he pulled off the other one.

He got on his knees this time and he undid my pants, tugging them. He pushed me to sit on the bed and folded them up neatly after taking them off me.

He removed my shirt too, and folded that, placing my clothes on my desk

"Thank you" I said softly

"Anything for you, my love" he murmured

"You don't have to baby me"

"I know" he smiled kindly "but I want to"

I blushed, looking down at my lap. It made him kneel on the floor. He grasped both my hands and he smiled

"You don't need to be embarrassed"

"You... You won't baby me in front of other people?" I asked

"I will if I want to" he said

"What if people tease me?"

"Nobody is going to do anything while I'm here" Zayn's voice laced with anger "and if anybody does then they have to deal with me"

"You don't..." I trailed off "it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does" he said firmly

"No it's dumb don't worry"

"Niall" he said to get my attention "say what you were going to say, what have I said to you about cutting yourself off?"

"Not to"

"Then talk"

"Fine" I sighed 

"Wrong answer" he grabbed my hair

"Yes sir" I mumbled

He let go, and gave a single nod "better"

"You don't have to..." I sighed "you don't have to defend me all the time"

"It's my responsibility to do so " he said "and it's a responsibility that I love"

"Responsibility?" I asked "how?"

"You're mine"

"I know that already

"I need to take care of you" Zayn said gently "if I don't then would you be here with me? Or would you have gotten angry at me for hitting you and run away?"

"Probably run away"

"Exactly" he said "I need to make sure you know you can trust me fully. And letting me gag you so that you can't speak was a very bold move"

"Well it didn't exactly cross my mind that you were going to smack me till I bled" I said dryly

"Point is, pet" Zayn said "usually I won't take someone's ability to speak for a long while. Why? Because usually I'm not trusted enough. But you trust me"

"I know"

"You trust me 100% and it needs to stay like that" Zayn said "if you stop trusting me then you're not going to enjoy this. Why? Because you're just going to think I want to beat you up to hurt you and that I don't care"

"You do care" I frowned "I know you do"

"How do you know?" He asked curiously

"Because you're always taking care of- oh" I then smiled "I get it"

"I knew you'd figure it out" he chuckled "you're so clever"

I just rolled my eyes. Compliment after compliment

Zayn grasped my chain, and he placed the heart in the space of his tag

"Mine" he murmured "mine to hit, mine to fuck... Mine to hold"

My eyes were lost in his

"Mine to love" he said seriously "mine to trust"

He caressed my cheek "mine to cherish"

My cheeks turned pink and he leant up to kiss me

"Mine to protect" he murmured against my mouth 

I giggled, and he just smiled "God, that's the most beautiful sound in the world"

"Thank you" I said softly


	30. Chapter 30

On Monday I was still sore. My lip was healing and my black eye was slowly fixing too.

My backside on the other hand? So much pain. Worst part was that I had to hide it.

Zayn had picked me up in the morning and had made me change my underwear into a soft cotton pair instead of my usual ones for comfort reasons.

They were more breathable, and he even had a pillow for me to sit on in his car.

He chucked it in the backseat and then we got out. A heap of people looked over staring

I mean Zayn looked pretty mean when he was expressionless. He was carrying my books for me, and my bag only because he'd demanded he do so

"What do I have first?" I asked him curiously

"We have art first" he told me, opening up my folder

"Okay"

We walked into school together, Zayn right beside me and close

He hugged my books to the side of his chest with his left him, keeping his right at his side

"Freak" someone spat

Zayn grabbed their bag and pushed them on the floor. I just stood and watched and then we kept walking again

"You know you don't have to beat up everybody"

"They're being assholes" he told me, glaring at anyone who gave me a funny look

"They're always being assholes" I rolled my eyes

"Niall" 

"Sorry" I whispered

"Don't roll your eyes at me" he snapped "or I will hit you"

"I know" I muttered "I said I'm sorry"

He gave a firm nod "good boy"

I couldn't help but bite back a smile... I loved hearing him say that so much. I didn't even know why, I just did

Zayn had opened the classroom door for me, and I chose a random desk down the back.

Zayn sat beside me, placing my books on my desk beforehand

He dropped my bag at my feet and I began to get out my stationary

We were in art, and my pencil had broken. Fuck.

"Can I... Borrow a pencil?" I asked him

"Yeah, what happened to yours though?"

"It broke"

"Sharpen it"

"No as in it broke" I said again, holding up the two separate parts

He sighed and just pushed his pencil case to the edge of his desk. I still had to reach over to get ahold of them seeing as he began to pull the pencil case away from me

"Zayn" I whined

"Get up" he stated

I got out my chair and had to reach over his desk. 

"Fine, forget it" I snapped "I don't want a fucking pencil"

"Excuse me?" He asked angrily

I tapped the girl in front of me's shoulder

"What?" She snapped

"Can I borrow a pencil- ah"

Zayn grabbed ahold of my hair hard, making me gasp. The girl's eyes widened

"Don't you dare" he snarled

"Zayn!" The teacher yelled out

"What" Zayn spat

"Let go of him right now"

Zayn cussed the teacher out under his breath before roughly shoving my head forwards as he let go of my hair. I rubbed the back of my head

"So about that pencil" I mumbled

"Don't talk to me" she said instantly

Zayn placed a piece of paper on my desk and I opened it up

Don't you ever disrespect me again

I gulped and looked sideways. He looked really mad, so I wrote back

I just wanted a pencil 

He clenched his jaw as he read what I'd written down, and then began to write again

Then you obey me. You don't ever swear at me again, nor do you ever snap at me. For that, you're getting a beating

I began to feel scared... Again?

I haven't even healed from the last one

I don't fucking care. You're going to learn one way or another

The teacher walked behind me as I read over Zayn's words and he took the piece of paper from my hands. I looked up at him

"That's private" I said seriously

"Not while you're in my classroom" he stated "read it"

"No I-"

"Read it out loud"

"You read it first" Zayn smirked "then you can decide if he's going to read it out loud or not"

"Malik, quiet"

"Make me" he growled

"Dean's now"

"Whatever" he snapped "you're lucky you're a teacher"

"Zayn" I said seriously, trying to get him to shut up

"And you're lucky we're in class" he spat before leaving

The teacher began to read over the notes between Zayn and I, his eyes widening. The whole class was watching and I just wanted to die at that very moment I was that ashamed

"Is this true?" He asked me, pointing to where I had said I hadn't recovered from the last beating 

I nodded, and he screwed up the paper "don't pass notes in my class. Next time you will be reading it"

"Okay"

"Yes sir" he corrected me

I just stared up at him angry. I can't call him that, I have to call Zayn that. 

"Okay" I said again

He went back to the front of the classroom, and shortly after sitting down I got a text

Get your ass over here now 

"Uh... Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, raising my hand

"Make it quick"

I got out of my seat and rushed out of the class. Zayn was out of bounds where we'd met up last week.

I was puffing by the time I got to him

"Zayn I-" I had to take a breather "I have to be quick"

"Who says?"

"The teacher"

"Niall, who do you belong to?"

"You"

"And who gets to tell you what to do?"

"You do"

"And who makes your rules"

"You"

He grasped my face "you disrespectful piece of shit. Where are your fucking manners, hm? Last time I checked you're supposed to respect me!"

"I'm sorry" I said quietly

"Don't apologise" he growled

He grabbed my waist with one arm and tugged my pants below my backside as well as my boxers

"Zayn-"

I screamed when he hit me over my bruising and I began to sob as he hit me over and over again

I was muffling every pained yell in his neck, biting the skin as I cried

He let go of me and he looked me straight in the eyes "behave and I won't have to do that again"

I snivelled, crying quietly as I tried to wipe up the tears. He picked up his bag and put it over his shoulders

"I'll see you later, pet" he murmured, kissing my head

I began to cry harder once he was gone, and went back to class crying and sore.


	31. Chapter 31

At break I sat down at an empty table alone

"I told you" Luke spat "he'd ditch you sooner or later"

"Luke, piss off" I whispered

"Did you really think that he'd want to be friends with someone like you?" He asked "please, don't make me laugh. He hates you"

"Says who?" I heard Zayn's voice

I looked up, starting to smile "Zayn"

"Hey, pet" he greeted me

I gushed and Luke just cringed at me "well would you look at that, you're a fag too"

I was about to protest but Zayn shook his head, making me sigh and slouch as I looked in my lap

"Luke" he placed a hand on his shoulder "what's that over there?"

"Over where?" Luke looked behind him

"There" Zayn pointed

"Oh that's just-"

The second Luke turned around Zayn slammed his knee right into his crotch. Luke coughed and then hit the floor

Zayn just looked down at him bored

"Don't talk to him" Zayn said "he's mine. You come near him again and next time I will beat you so fucking hard your teeth will go marching in single file out of your asshole"

Luke groaned, the whole cafeteria was silent and staring. Zayn sat down beside me and kissed my temple

"Are you okay, my love?" He whispered

"Yeah" I answered quietly

Everyone went back to their thing, and Zayn cupped my cheeks

"You look so nice today"

"Thank you" I blushed 

He placed his tray in front of me, and placed an open hand against it "is there anything you want?"

"It's your food"

"That's not what I asked" he chuckled

"Yes but I can get it myself"

"Pet, just take mine"

"Yes sir" I whispered

I picked up the muffin and Zayn'a yoghurt. And kissed my cheek, and pulled me so close that our thighs and hips were touching. He kept a hand on my leg, starting off by eating his sushi

"It's nice sitting at a table for once" I admitted

"Oi move!" A boy snapped "get off our table, freak"

"Zayn" I said "kick his ass"

Zayn got up and in about 10 seconds the guy double his size was flat on his ass.

He left, Luke was already gone

"Thank you" I smiled

"Anything for you, my love" he hummed with an affectionate smile "I just want you safe and protected"

I blushed, and Zayn leant in, kissing my lips softly

"Oh my god they're gay!" I heard someone yell

I broke the kiss, and just looked around. People were staring in both shock and disgust

"Niall I-"

"Save it" I muttered

I left my tray on the table, and got tripped up on my way out of the cafeteria. As if school couldn't get any worse.

"Niall!" I heard Zayn call me

"Did he just get rejected?" Someone murmured

I sped up, with teary eyes. I headed for the nearest bathroom, and I locked myself in one of the stalls, beginning to cry

I spent a little while by myself before Zayn came in

"Niall?" He called out

I ignored him and continued to cry

"Baby" he knocked on the stall door "open up"

I opened it up, still crying and Zayn came in, locking the door behind him

He instantly pulled me into a hug, and I let my face press against his neck

"I've got you"

-

-

-

I now stood with Zayn at the school gate. He had moved us off the school grounds not wanting to get any attention drawn to us

"I'm so sorry"

"Why... Why would you kiss me in front of everyone?" I asked, my eyes red from crying "as if people didn't think I was disgusting already I-"

"You're not disgusting" Zayn disagreed "don't say stuff like that about yourself"

"I am disgusting" I snapped "the whole school agrees with me"

"Now, Niall-"

"You said it yourself"

"Not in that way" he shook his head "never in a way to hurt you for my own gain. Never would I ever-"

"I... This is so frustrating!" I exclaimed

"Niall, just listen-"

"No, you listen" I cut him off "you made everything so much worse than it already... You have no idea what this school does to gay people"

"What are you talking about?"

"This school has the cleanest records of any other school in the country" I stated "we have a reputation. Me being a freak is one thing, but two gay freaks? That is going to get my ass kicked"

"I don't understand"

"They try and hit the gay out of you"

"No"

"Yeah" I said "and since nobody is brave enough to even try picking on you. Guess who is going to get your shit on top of their own"

"I would never let anybody else touch you" Zayn said seriously "you know that"

"You don't have to let someone for it to happen" 

"Baby-"

"Don't ever kiss me in school again" I said with teary eyes "or... Or we're done"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"You think you can just walk away from me?" He snapped "over some petty little kiss? I don't think so"

"Zayn?" I asked scared

"You signed" he snapped "you belong to me until I say otherwise. And guess what pet"

"Zayn-"

"I get to do whatever the fuck I want to do to you" he grabbed ahold of my hair

"Zayn, stop"

"No"

"Zayn"

"Don't mistake my kindness for weakness" he threatened "I can choke you with the same hand I feed you with"

"Zayn" I whimpered

"Whimper all you want" he snarled "but you're not getting out of this. No matter what"

"Zayn" I begged "please let go"

"You have been testing my patience for the last two weeks" he spat "and sooner or later I'm going to snap. And you're going to suffer"

"I don't care"

"You will, as soon as you get that first hit" he growled "you wanna know why?"

"No"

"Because it is going to make you bleed" He said gruffly "you think I'm rough with you now? Oh baby, you don't know what rough is"

"You're scaring me"

"Then don't be such a bitch" he shoved me "you want to start shit with me? Go for it, I will knock you right back into place!"

"Zayn, stop it!" I shouted

"I am so fucking sick of you and your whiny loud mouth" he snapped "you are a disobedient, selfish, ungrateful and disrespectful little shit. I asked for you to be my sub and I expect you to behave like one!"

"Well why aren't you even acting like a good Dom?!" My voice broke

"I am a good Dom" he snapped "you don't like how I treat you? That's not my fault. The way I treat you is based around how you treat me, isn't that right?"

"But-"

"Isn't. That. Right." He grit his teeth

"Yes" I whispered

"Yes what" his hand wrapped around my pendant tight

"Yes sir" I said softly

"Good boy" I could still hear the anger in his voice


	32. Chapter 32

I ended up going home. I was too upset to go to school for the rest of the day and I didn't want to be around Zayn right now

I'd gone up to the sickbay and told them I felt really sick. I made up that I had a fever and then they sent me home

I drove myself there, and just collapsed on my bed. Why was everything always so exhausting?

I sat up, bored already. I tipped back my wrist, examining the cigarette burns on my wrists

They were so... So pretty. I couldn't help but smile softly at them. Zayn's the first person I've ever felt comfortable with

Despite me being scared of him sometimes I do trust him. And despite me sometimes getting angry or upset... I do like him a lot

I gave a sigh and lay back down on my bed, soon dozing off

-

-

-

When I woke up it was to light tapping on my door

"Come in" I muttered

"Hey, baby" Zayn's voice filled my ears

"What..." I looked down at the flowers in his hand

"I'm sorry about today" he sighed "I... I know I went overboard and that's not what I meant to do I just... The IED mixed in with the bipolar... It really fucks me up you know?"

"I know"

"But it's still my fault" Zayn said "no matter what problems it's still my fault because I could've forced myself to calm down"

"Are those for me?"

"Just for you" he gave me a cute smile

I got off the bed and walked towards him, smelling the small bunch of blue flowers

"I saw them on the way here" he bit his lip "they reminded me of you and... Your beautiful eyes"

"Thank you" I whispered with a small blush

"I'm trying so hard" his voice was strong, but soft "the last thing I want to do is... Make you no longer want me. I want to be the one that gets to hurt you but also comfort you. Just like I want to be the one inflicts the pain but gets to take it away"

"Zayn-"

"You're my baby" he hushed me, caressing my cheek "always my baby... And sometimes I forget to be gentle with you when I'm supposed to"

"It's okay"

"You get a say in everything" he said, looking me in the eyes "you're not below me, not now and not ever. If you don't want me anymore then you... Then you don't have to be with me"

"Zayn-"

"I can't force you, I know that" he murmured "but sometimes I just... I flip out at the thought of being left alone and-"

"I'm not going to leave you alone" I whispered "ever"

"Then I'll never leave you alone either" he said with a frown "ever"

"I'm sorry for getting so upset over nothing"

"It wasn't nothing" 

"Yes it was"

"Niall I've told you this before" he smiled "if it's nothing, then you won't react"

"I know" I sighed "I really shouldn't have threatened to... You know"

"I almost broke" he mumbled "I... I didn't mean for me getting upset to turn into anger. That was an accident"

"We're going to get that rough sooner or later anyway" I shrugged "right?"

"Wrong"

"Huh?"

"Just because at some point I will hurt you like that doesn't mean I have the right to do it now"

"Oh... Okay"

He kissed my head "you're my precious pet... You're the only person in my eyes, and I'd have it no other way"

I blushed, feeling tingles run through my body

His head kisses were so much sweeter than his mouth kisses. They showed care, and affection... And maybe even a little love


	33. Chapter 33

Zayn lifted me around his body, and my hands instinctively gripped ahold of his black hair, his lips meeting mine

He lay me back on the bed, kissing me roughly.

"Niall..." He moaned against my mouth

I gulped, gasping quietly as his hand ran between my thighs

I clenched them shut, making him give a dark chuckle

"Oh baby..." He murmured "are you playing hard to get?"

I clenched my thighs tighter, holding my breath. 

"Well guess what" Zayn purred, slipping an arm under my neck "I've already got you"

He marked my sweet spot, making me relax in his hold, his spare hand pushing upwards over my boner

"Someone is happy to see me" he whispered

My eyes fell limp, and he continued to knead his hand over my crotch. I grunted, lifting my hips slightly

"I want you" Zayn whispered 

"Zayn" I begged

"Can I have you?" His voice had gone gruff

"Please"

"Please what?" He taunted

"I need you" my eyes made contact with his

"That's what I like to hear"

My hands found the buttons on his shirt, I rushed to get them undone, fumbling with a few. When I couldn't get the bottom ones undone, Zayn grabbed one side and tugged on the shirt, making the buttons come off.

My hands greedily felt his upper body, a desperate breath leaving my lips

"Zayn"

"Yes, pet?"

"I-I don't want to wait" I begged

Zayn gripped the hem of my shirt, and he tugged it over my head, tossing it to the side

"Fuckin' hell" 

He quickly undid my pants and wriggled them off my body, beginning to undo his own. He stood on the floor at the end of the bed and he tugged them down, pulling each leg over his feet

I was propped up on my elbows, just staring with flushed cheeks already.

He got back on the bed and pecked my lips

"Rough or gentle?"

"I-"

Damn. What to choose?

"Gentle" I mumbled

His eyes softened at my response, and after that things were slow and they were sweet.

He kissed me rough but passionately, holding my body to his

"So beautiful, baby" he murmured, caressing my cheek

"I-I want-"

"I know" he murmured "just be patient"

He cupped under my knees, pulling them around his hips. I tried to press my bum to his crotch, but I couldn't reach

He reached under me and tore open the material at the back. I gasped, and Zayn grabbed for the lubricant.

He coated his fingers with it, and rimmed me quickly, soon putting on a condom and more lubricant

He pulled me to sit on his knees, our faces millimetres apart

"Zayn..." I whispered

My thumb stroked his lush lower lip, and he smiled. I felt him begin to go in, I clenched my eyes shut at the pain, one of his hands holding my chin

"I've got you" he promised me

I bit my lip, gasping each time he pushed in deeper. His lips trailed up my neck, his lips pressing kisses all the way up to my jaw.

"Look at you..." He hummed

I exhaled as he finally pushed in all the way, opening my eyes. Mine were teary, Zayn just kissed my cheek and then my lips, cupping me under my knees again.

My knees were on either side of him,he gripped my hips and guided me up onto my knees. He guided me back down to make himself sink right into me

"Oh..." I sighed a moan

Zayn kept that going, it never sped up much. At one point he tipped me back and began to do the work himself, only to pull me back into his lap and kiss me

"Zayn" I pleaded

"Oh baby..." He groaned "you feel so good"

I was raising myself up and down by bouncing. My backside didn't touch his thighs until I was close, because then I wanted him deep

He was moaning next to my ear while I moaned into his neck. I bit down on his shoulder at one point, and I felt his erection swell even more inside of me

"Oh god" he got out

His breathing turned uneven and I just watched his face contort as he bit down on his lip, his teeth clenching

His eyes suddenly opened up, making my breath catch in my throat. I could see he was struggling to keep them open, his teeth lazily bit into his bottom lip

"Niall"

Something about the way he said my name. It made me tip over the edge. My orgasm rushed through me, my whole body clenched and I ejaculated on us both

My body relaxed, I suddenly felt tired. Zayn just kissed me again

He tipped us back, and lifted me up for a moment as the sound of a car filled my ears. He pulled down the blankets and then pulled them over us, slowly pushing in and out of me some more

My legs were parted, and he was moaning in ecstasy. He slowed down, and brought his lips back to mine, my legs wrapping around his hips

"Good boy..." He whispered

My eyes dropped shut at that point and then I fell asleep, my legs falling from his naked body

"Such a good boy"

My heart swelled. If there's anything I liked hearing him say, it was those words. Why? I don't know. But I didn't care

The only thing I cared about was the bliss he gave me


	34. Chapter 34

When I woke, Zayn was holding me. It was the first time since we'd met that he'd done this.

Just as I sat up my bedroom door opened, making me pull up the covers

"Niall honey-" my mom froze in the doorway

"Um... Hi mom" I said quietly

"Is that Zayn?" She asked

I tugged the blankets up some more, pulling it up to his chest

"Yeah" I whispered

"I got a call from school today" she frowned "they said you were sick"

"No I... I just had a really bad morning" I admitted with a sigh "and I couldn't stop crying so I just... I figured it was better to go home"

"Oh, okay"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble?" She frowned

I looked down at Zayn

"Oh" she realised "no, you can do what you want baby, you know that"

"I know but-"

"I mean you shouldn't because of our beliefs and stuff" she mumbled "but it's up to you"

"Is dad home?" I asked

"No" she shook her head "but I'd get clothes on before he does. If you want to get in trouble then he's your guy"

"Thanks mom"

"You're welcome" she smiled "is he alright?"

"Just sleeping"

She nodded, frowning at the bruises on my body

"Where did you..."

"Like I said" I mumbled "bad day"

"Oh honey, are the kids at school beating you up?" She looked shattered

"Yeah" it wasn't a full lie

"Baby no... God" she sat on the bed and inspected my bruised arm

"These must hurt so much" she said softly

"I... It's alright" I mumbled "they're not that sore"

"Okay if you're sure" She nodded "but... What's this cut on the back of your hip?"

"Oh that's just a scratch" I lied "I was running through the bushes and some thorn bush hooked on me"

"At least it looks clean" she nodded

She then left, and closed the door behind her

"Your brother is coming for dinner by the way"

"Okay"

The door shut and I threw myself back, groaning... Does Greg have to come?

My annoyance woke Zayn up, and he chuckled when he first saw me

"You alright, pet?"

"Yeah just... Greg is coming for dinner again"

"What's so bad about that?"

"He hates you"

"Niall, everybody hates me" he stated "I really don't care if your brother isn't my biggest fan"

"I care" I mumbled

"Am I staying for dinner?"

"Of course" I nodded

"Awesome, because my parents aren't home tonight and we're out of gorceries

I just chuckled. We kissed a little bit and then put our clothes on. I made my bed and opened the balcony door.

Zayn grabbed cigarettes from his bag and lit only one, stepping outside.

I followed after him and he let me stand at the balcony edge, wrapping one arm around my front from behind

"It's nice... Being with you like this" he told me "it's been a while since I've done stuff like this"

"How long?"

"About a year"

"You do this often?"

"Yeah" he nodded

"How many other submissives have you had?"

"5 or 6"

"Oh so... They must be pretty good then" I mumbled "especially if they all had experience"

"Yes but I think you're better"

"Why?"

"Because I get to teach you, and train you to be just the way I want" he told me "often with subs they will confuse their dom's orders with an ex dom's one. It's just a matter of how they were taught"

"I think that after you... I'm never going to be a submissive again"

"Is it that unbearable?" He chuckled

"No" I frowned "it's just... I don't really want another Dom"

"Why's that?"

"I only need you" I admitted "and I only want you as well. Why would I want another Dom if I have you?"

"And if you didn't?"

"I still wouldn't want another" I shook my head "just you"

"That's sweet, baby" he smiled

"What about you?" I asked "would you get another submissive if you didn't have me?"

"Nah, I'm always gonna have you"

"You mean that?"

"I do" he nodded "I don't often stop contracts. Besides, I like staying with my subs as long as I can"

"So if when we grew up, had finished school and a full time job and were maybe like 30" I said "would I remain your sub?"

"Of course"

"Or... Would they change into something closer to a relationship?" 

"Niall" he frowned "no"

"Oh"

"Do you think that being my sub is going to get me to be your boyfriend?" He frowned

"Not at all" I said honestly "I was just wondering if I... Would ever be able to have someone"

"Well you've had them in the past haven't you?"

I just looked at my feet, feeling pretty shit

"You've never been with anybody?" He sounded shocked "not a girl or a boy?"

"Nobody"

"Wow"

"What about you?"

"I've been with someone before" Zayn nodded "but he... He was different"

"So he's someone you really cared about?"

"Yeah"

"You... Don't care about me?"

"No, I do" he said quickly "baby, of course I care about you"

"I don't understand"

"He was special to me" Zayn mumbled "he treated me nice y'know? Like he loved me a lot and I guess I felt the same way. He was one of those people I liked since I first saw them. I... I never even asked him to be my sub or anything. Literally the day we met I asked him out and then we were together for months"

"What happened?"

"He moved away and we split up"

"I treat you nicely"

"Niall-"

"You said you liked me the second you saw me"

"This isn't up for discussion baby"

"Why?"

He reached out to cup my face, but I pulled back

"Why isn't it up for discussion"

"Niall, please" he said softly "I don't want to talk about this"

"He's obviously important to you, so why aren't I?" I asked "I treat you nicely and you told me you don't date yet you made an exception which you won't even make for me-"

"Enough"

I went quiet "why am I not special enough?"

"He's different" Zayn said with teary eyes "okay? He's completely different. Besides even if I'd wanted to I... I couldn't have been his Dom"

"Why not?"

"Niall, please"

"No, I want to know why he's so fucking special that he's allowed to be with you"

"Because I felt differently about him-"

"Do you not feel differently about me?"

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" He asked annoyed "you're my sub. That's it. You don't get to decide that you're worth me dating. Stop harassing me about being your boyfriend"

"I mean you said you wanted to be with me as long as you could" I stated with teary eyes "but I'm not important to you? Are you just using me so that you won't be alone?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Do you even want me at all?"

"Of course I want you"

"Really? Because that's not what it sounds like!" I raised my voice upset "you said it was me and you! Y-you said you were here and that you'd protect me! You said you needed somebody to love and-"

"Please just stop" his voice wavered "please

"I don't know why you're going to cry-"

He pushed past me and locked himself in the bathroom. I could hear him crying, and it made me feel awful

"Zayn?"

"Just fuck off!" He yelled

"I'm sorry"

"I said no!"

"Zayn..." I whimpered

"Go away!"

Why is this other guy so special to him?


	35. Chapter 35

Zayn ate dinner with me, my mom, my dad and Greg. He was silent the whole time and so was I. He kept his head down while Greg just gave him death stares.

I pulled him upstairs after dinner and all he did was pick up his bag

"I'll see you tomorrow" he muttered, closing my door behind him

I ran after him and hugged him before he got into his car. I heard his breath hitch as I buried myself into his chest

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled "I just... I want to be special to you"

"You are special"

"Yeah but... Not the way that guy was" I said hurt

"Don't feel bad" Zayn sighed "it's nothing personal. Don't worry"

"I didn't mean to make you cry" I admitted "I... I won't ask about it again"

He pecked my lips and I hugged him. He gave me a tight hug back, his breaths shaky. He held me as tight as he could, his fingers fisting my shirt

"I'm okay" he got out

I felt my heart clench as I felt his tears begin to soak through my shirt. He pulled back and got into his car before he'd started crying properly, and left me standing on the side of the road alone

I went back in

"Niall are you okay?" She asked "I heard you two yelling"

"Yeah I just... I overreacted" I mumbled "don't worry about it"

As I went upstairs I found Greg sitting on my bed

"Please just leave me alone" I said "I've had a shit week, a shit day and I want to sleep"

"I don't approve of you and Zayn"

"I don't care"

"You don't want me to tell mom and dad do you?"

"Really?" I asked "you're going to pick on me too?"

"I'm not picking on you"

"Yes you are, I don't want nor do I need this right now"

"Niall he doesn't even care about you"

"Greg get out"

"You're just his punching bag"

"That's not true"

"You're just his whore"

"I don't care" I said "I'm fine with being his whore"

"How can you be okay with that?"

"Because I'm his. That's all I care about"

"You can't be serious"

"Butt out, please!"

"No"

"Mind your own business"

"You are my business"

"Mom!" I yelled

"Coming!"

She came up the stairs, and frowned "what's wrong?"

"Tell Greg to go away" I whispered "he's being mean"

"Greg-"

"Mom he-"

"Shut up!" I yelled "it's none of your business! It's nobody's business what I do okay? So just shut up"

"Niall don't talk to your brother like that"

"But he-"

"Niall isn't even dating Zayn" 

"What?" She frowned "did you two break up?"

"Greg!" I yelled with teary eyes "don't you dare!"

"They're just fucking" 

"N-no that's not true!" I felt my heart crack

We weren't just fucking. I wasn't meaningless. Zayn said it himself, he cares about me, I'm special to him

Greg walked up to me and grabbed my chain

"Don't touch that!" I cried out in desperation

He broke it off my neck making me shout again

"Stop harassing your brother and go down- pet?"

"It's just a nickname" I lied

"Niall isn't Zayn's boyfriend mom" Greg said "and the bruises are from him too"

I cowered, my mom now staring in shock "Niall?"

"I... He's lying" I tried

"Zayn's his dominant mom"

"What the hell is that?" She looked confused

"It's a BDSM relationship" Greg said "Niall belongs to Zayn"

"Niall is his own person"

"Zayn owns Niall, mom, you're not listening" Greg shook his head "Niall signed a contract that gave Zayn rights to use his body"

"Be quiet!"

"Is that true?"

"I..." I couldn't lie anymore "i can't believe you"

"She has to know"

"No she doesn't!"

"Niall I don't understand. Why would you do that?"

"I just want to be left alone!"

"Don't yell at me"

"I'm so sick and tired of everybody always telling me that I do everything wrong!" I shouted as I began to cry "I'm tried of nobody wanting me! Of nobody ever looking out for me! All anybody ever does I-is... Pick on me"

"Baby that doesn't mean you have to sell yourself"

"I'm not" I mumbled "it's not like that mom I... He didn't pay me for anything. He's not like that and neither am I-"

"Zayn has a necklace that this heart fits into" Greg said "on his it says sir"

"He literally owns you?"

"Yes but-"

"I can't believe you would do that Niall"

"You... You wouldn't understand I-"

"You're not allowed to see him" she snapped "I have always, always trusted you. You're never like this!"

"Mom-"

"And you're grounded"

"For what?"

"Being a slut" she spat

My heart broke, and I just stared. A slut?

She left the room with Greg, leaving me alone. I was still standing there unable to believe it

Did everybody hate me? Is what I'm doing really that wrong?

My dad came upstairs and he gave me such a hiding. And I just sat in my room crying.

I hated everyone. All Id ever wanted was to find someone who liked me as much as I liked them. Zayn was the closest thing I had to that and now I'm sore and I'm upset

To top that off I have had the worst day ever. Right now I don't even want to be breathing.


	36. Chapter 36

School the next day was a nightmare. Zayn didn't show up for the first half. I got shoved around loads, I got kicked and punched and even locked in my own locker.

I was currently sitting on the toilet with my knees up and the lid down, crying

My phone began to ring, and I quickly pulled it out, not checking the caller ID

"Where are you?" Zayn's voice filled my ears

"Go away" I whimpered

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Don't talk to me" I cried "I never want to see your face again"

"Did I do something?"

"Bye"

I hung up and continued to cry. I heard knocking on the stall

"It's occupied!" I yelled out

"It's me" Zayn said 

"F-fuck off"

"Baby, open up the door"

"No"

He climbed under the door, and I instantly began hitting his chest to get him away from me

He grabbed my wrists, and I continued to sob

"What's going on, my love?" He asked worried "why're you crying?"

I just shook my head

"Hey, easy, easy" he said quickly as I began to hyperventilate he pulled me to his body, his heartbeat calming me down

"It's okay... It's okay" hushed me "I've got you. I've always got you"

I continued to cry, clenching his shirt in my hands as I just collapsed into his body

He panicked, catching me "hey, hey, stand up. Niall what's wrong?"

"I can't" I sobbed "I can't keep doing this"

"Doing what?"

"This"

"Crying?"

"Us"

"Oh you... You've had enough of me already?"

"No" I cried "no not at all"

"Then why-"

"I'm not allowed to see you"

"Why not?"

"Greg told my parents" I whimpered "and they've banned me from seeing you and I'm grounded and I-I just... Fuck this is the worst week of my life"

"No, no" Zayn cooed "don't say that. It's not the worst"

"Yeah it is" I cried "I mean on top of that I've been physically beaten up four times today, have been spat at repeatedly and I don't even mean anything-"

"Don't you dare" he covered my mouth "don't you dare say that, baby. That's not true and you know it"

"Where have you even been?"

"Oh I... I slept in, that's all" Zayn said "I... You could've called me"

"Well after the argument last night I half thought you didn't want to see my face again"

"Oh, baby" he said softly "of course I want to see your pretty face. No matter how angry I get at you I will always, always want to see you, right?"

I nodded, trying to wipe up my tears

"You can cry okay?" He said kindly "you don't have to suck it up. Just let it out, let it all out"

I continued to cry, Zayn just hugged me right, hushing me and promising me things would get better. Once I'd calmed down he cupped my cheeks

"Screw school" he muttered "you're not happy. I need you to be happy so we're going to my house. Maybe some movies will cheer you up? Or cuddles? Maybe a fuck tonne of junk food"

I giggled at that, and he smiled "that's my boy"

He grabbed my bag and carried it for me, then we got into his car and he drove me to his house. We got out and he gripped my hand tight.

He let me inside first, then closed the door behind us. Once we were near his room he rushed ahead to open up the door and then closed that too

"Chinese or Pizza?"

"I don't mind"

"Actually, why not both?" He clapped his hands together "after all, you love your food"

I blushed at the comment and he called up both places. He ordered two pizzas and Chinese noodles for each of us. We were supposed to watch movies, but Zayn decided that we could just watch Supernatural on Netflix instead

It was good, Zayn let us start from episode one of season one just so that I knew what was going on. His phone began buzzing, and he picked it up.

He angled the screen away from me, frowning at his phone

"Zayn" I whimpered

"Sorry baby, just one second" he assured me

I waited probably 10 or 15 minutes before he got up "watch the movie I'm gonna do my chores"

"Okay" I frowned

He put down his phone, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I waited for a moment and then picked up his phone once it buzzed

Jay: so what? 

Who's Jay?

I unlocked Zayn's phone with the passcode 9130. My eyes widened. I scrolled all the way up, finding love hearts and kisses being exchanged on top of that there was blatant flirting and sexting. It was all from 2011 and I bit my lip, reaching the new texts

Jay: I hear you're in London?

Zayn: yeah why?

Jay: want to meet up? I'm in town

Zayn: when you say in town, where in town?

Jay: like near you

Zayn: why?

Jay: to see you of course

Zayn: it's over, it has been for ages

Jay: don't you love me anymore?

Zayn: of course I do, I always will. 

Jay: but..?

Zayn: I've got a submissive already so I can't just jump back in your arms

Jay: just dump him

Zayn: Jayden, no. He's my submissive, not my fuck toy. Besides, I like him

Jay: but you like me more?

Zayn: I can't 

Jay: just go behind his back

Zayn: I'm not cheating on anybody

Jay: it's technically not cheating if you're not dating

Zayn: there's only one person I'm supposed to be with and that's my sub. Sorry but I'm not being dishonest with him

Jay: baby I want you

Zayn: I don't care. I have someone else and I'm not being unfaithful

Jay: just come and see me

Zayn: he'll get hurt. He may not mean as much to me as you do but I still care about him. I don't want to hurt his feelings, I already told him I want to be with him long term

Jay: so what?

Typical.


	37. Chapter 37

Zayn took me to school the next morning, just to make sure I didn't get beaten up

"Z baby!" I heard someone yell

"Fuck..." He muttered under his breath

"What?" I looked up at him confused "Z baby?"

A short brunette came running at us, and wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck. Zayn froze, and I heard his breath hitch

"It's so good to see you" the boy mumbled into Zayn's neck

He pulled back, smiling brightly "I missed you so much- who's this?"

"Niall" Zayn gripped my hand "he's my sub"

I blushed, Zayn's never really identified me as his sub to anyone

"Oh so this is him?" The boy looked annoyed "I thought he'd be prettier"

I frowned and so did Zayn

"He is pretty" Zayn murmured

"Zayn" the boy gave a sarcastic laugh "you don't have to lie to make him feel better. I'm sure he knows he's not all that"

"Niall is gorgeous"

"You can't be serious"

"Why are you even here, Jayden?"

"Jayden?"

"Yeah, Zayn's ex" he nodded "but not for much longer"

I felt jealousy boil inside of me "Zayn's mine"

Jayden looked at me for a moment and began to laugh "yeah right, Zayn loves me"

I gave him an angry look

"Right Zayn?" Jayden grinned innocently

"I belong to Niall" Zayn said seriously "he belongs to me as well"

"You're still a stubborn bitch" he drawled

"Speak for yourself"

"Can we... Talk?" Jayden asked "without... Your slut"

Zayn looked at me and I just nodded to let him know I was okay with that

"Stay in the car till I get back okay?" He asked me softly "should keep you out of trouble"

"Okay" I nodded

"Good boy" he smiled, kissing my lips

He walked a little while away with Jayden. It seemed normal at first but then they started to fight. Kids were watching as they passed by, and I just sat in Zayn's car bored

My eyes widened when I saw him kiss Zayn. Zayn's response shocked me even more. He actually punched Jayden.

Once the small brunette hit the floor he yelled some more and then moved over towards his car.

He opened the door

"Let's go to music" he huffed

"Are you okay?" I asked softly

"Yeah, I just want to go to the bathroom first and rinse out my mouth"

"Zayn" I laughed "that's so rude"

"Better yet" he gave a cheeky smile "maybe you can just kiss the Jayden off me"

Once I was out of the car he began to kiss me rough and messy. I parted my lips and our tongues began to move together

He eventually pulled back, I was blushing furiously and he was just grinned "fuck you taste good"

The bell rang and Zayn sighed "let's go to music"

-

-

-

After Zayn and I rehearsed our piece for music we skipped the next class. We sat out of bounds and Zayn smoked while I sat playing Subway Surfers on his expensive phone

I was more than occupied, frowning whenever I came up to a pair of shoes. I hated the shoes, they messed up my whole game every single time. The pogo stick was annoying too but everything else was fine.

"C'mon..." I muttered at the game on the small screen

"How're you doing?" Zayn asked

"Beating your high score" I answered 

I slipped up on the edge of a train and the policeman began to chase me. I jumped over moving trains and then accidentally got the shoes. The first time I jumped with them, I landed right in front of the next train before I could jump onto it

"I died" I said annoyed

I shuffled close when I noticed Zayn was finishing his cigarette. I put out my wrist, grinning.

He just chuckled and held my hand, pressing the cigarette into my skin. There was now a filled in triangle on my arm, it was interesting.

"I want another burn" I mumbled "please?"

He instantly lit another cigarette. He pressed the freshly lit one to my skin and then re lit it, taking a puff before burning another. He repeated this once more and then finished off his cigarette, putting it out on my wrist and then chucking it to the ground

"Come here, baby" Zayn mumbled

"Yeah?" I asked, letting him bring me to straddle his lap

"You look stunning"

"So do you"

"So stunning that I may just want to shove my dick in you right now"

"Can you?"

"At school?" He smirked 

"It's risky but it'll be fun" I smiled "besides... I love getting fucked"

"I love fucking you" he murmured back

"Please, Sir" I muttered

"I'm not sure" he chuckled

"I'm so horny" I whimpered, grinding my bum onto his crotch

He bit his lip "mph, baby" 

"You like that?" I asked with a tiny smile, wanting him to moan like that again

I ground down on him, and his breath hitched. His pants tightened under me, a bulge pressed against me.

"I know you want to fuck me" I whispered "so what are you gonna do about it?"

He stood up, holding my hand. He lead me deeper into the trees until there was no longer a path

He dropped his bag on the floor and I did the same. He got out a condom and lube that I knew he always carried just in case.

He began to undo the belt on his jeans, and I undid my shorts. They pooled at my ankles and Zayn then brought down my boxers, his erection bulging behind his boxers

"So fucking horny" he grumbled

He fingered me with his pants open and lubricant on his fingers. He then put on his condom and lubricated that too.

He got me to kneel in the grass, and he began to go into me, pulling my clothes back to his clothed stomach

"You ready?"

"Just fuck me senseless"

I heard his breath hitch, it made me blush. He then pulled me nearer and began to thrust into me, holding onto my erection to get me off.

"Zayn" I moaned

He slammed his hips to my backside, fucking me so hard and fast that he was leaving me raw. He had to put more lubricant on at least five times before he went all out. He was fast again, our skin slapping together while I had my head down as I heaved in pleasure with my body shaking

"Cum for me" Zayn moaned "pet, I want you to cum so hard"

"Please spank me" I begged "bite me till I bleed a-and-"

I cut my words off with a low groan as Zayn's open palm came in contact with my backside. I got bitten loads 

"Fuckin' hell" Zayn moaned "Niall"

"Can I cum?" I asked trying to hold it

"Yeah" Zayn muttered "you cum as much as you can"

It set me off so easy. I came all over the grass. Zayn moaned behind me

"Fuck baby you just got so tight" he rasped "fuck... Tighter"

I clenched my backside, hearing him grunt behind me. He began to slow down, each thrust had a small jerk, and then he pulled out with a filled condom

"You done?" I double checked

"Done as anything"


	38. Chapter 38

I reeked of sex. Thankfully I had Gym right now. I had hidden in one of the toilet stalls with Zayn and then once the change rooms were empty I showered the smell off me.

Zayn did the same in the same shower stall as me, but we did get it done quickly. I got into my gym gear after Zayn fingered me some more and then he went to his own class while I went to do basketball

I was still hard from before. I wanted him to finger me still, seeing as he hadn't finished me.

I had to ignore that though. Nobody really interacted with me. They didn't pass me the ball, they didn't even come near me so I stood at the end of the court alone and being completely ignored.

I eventually just went and sat down, then pulled out my phone

Hey, you there? 


	39. Chapter 39

When I woke up I was in my own bed at my house. There was another body there, it was Zayn's

My ass hurt, my throat was dry, my head was pounding. I got confused when I saw that neither of us had clothes on

"Please tell me you don't want anymore" Zayn groaned

"Huh?"

"My dick hurts, baby" he whined "I don't think I can fuck you again"

"Zayn you barely even fucked me" I frowned "you only did it at yours"

"You don't remember?" He lifted his hand from his face in confusion

"Remember what?"

"Baby I've fucked you three more times" he sat up shocked "you asked me to"

"When?"

"When we were halfway to yours you made me stop on the side of the road" Zayn stated "and that was about 3 hours ago. And then on top of that you rode me once, and then the second time we fucked in your bed you mumbled for me to keep going even if you passed out"

I lifted up the covers, cringing when I saw my body covered with my own cum

"I'm so tired"

"Your head doesn't hurt too bad?" Zayn asked "knocked you on the wall a couple times by accident"

"Please get me water and painkillers"

Zayn got out of the bed and he tugged on underwear. I just sighed sleepily, yawning.

I was still so knackered. Zayn came back with the things I'd asked

"Here you go"

"What time is it?"

"9pm"

I sat up panicked "my parents are home!"

"I know baby, I brought you here when they were home"

"And they didn't freak out?"

"Just told them you had a long week and didn't sleep much so I offered to drive you home and you fell asleep.

"And the sex? They'd hear that"

"Music" he shook his head

"Oh and they're not pissed?"

"I dunno they just freaked when I bought you in because you were out cold" he shrugged

"Is it wrong that I'm horny?"

Zayn just gaped "how in the hell? Aren't you sore from all the Cumming?"

"Yeah but it's nice" I mumbled "the hurt just makes me hornier"

"Alright" Zayn nodded "for you, baby"

"You don't have to"

"Yeah but it's my job to keep you sexually satisfied"

"Awesome" I grinned lazily

Zayn rolled onto his side, he kissed my head first and then grabbed for a condom in my drawer

He continued to kiss me, his hands holding onto my face.

"M... Baby" Zayn whispered 

I kissed him back, hard as hell and just wanting him in me. I don't know what has gotten into me today but I just want more.

He lubed me up, fingering me till he could fit two fingers. He then put on his condom and lubricated it, lubricating me again too

He hissed as I clenched around him once he began to go in, so I relaxed

"Please baby" Zayn whispered "be gentle with me"

"Yes sir" I whispered

He whined, his face contorting as he hardened some more

"Pet, please"

"Just once more" I begged "please, Zayn"

"Baby even my balls hurt"

"Please" I whispered "I want to feel good"

"I can't say no, don't worry" Zayn murmured "try and be quick yeah?"

"Mhm" I nodded

Zayn brought me onto my hands and knees. He grunted as I clenched my bum again, but I quickly relaxed.

He thrust slow at first, I could hear small whines leaving his lips

"Niall" he begged

"No Th-this is so good" I groaning into my pillow "please, Zayn. Don't stop"

Zayn kept me going until I ejaculated. He pulled out and when I turned around he was red in the face

"Are you okay?"

"Too much sex" he muttered, rubbing over his dick "fuck I'm so sore"

"Sorry" I mumbled

He stopped whining for a moment and just grabbed ahold of me "no, it's not your fault"

"Yeah it is"

"No, baby" he frowned "I got myself here, not you"

"Thank you, really" I said softly

"Anything for you" he said sincerely

I blushed, and Zayn smiled at me kindly

"Go wipe down your body" he said "I'll change the sheets and then we can cuddle okay?"

"Okay" I grinned

I got out of the bed and put on boxers. I showered my body down, making sure to wash my stomach and my backside as well as my thighs due to the lubricant.

By the time I got back, Zayn was putting down the duvet, dirty sheets were on the floor.

He chucked them into the basket near my door and then came over to lift me

"Zayn I can walk" I mumbled

"Yeah but I don't want you to" he rolled his eyes, holding my lower back and under the crook of my knees

I just sighed with an amused smile, and he spun us around, making me laugh loudly

"You're such a doofus" I told him

"See if I care" he laughed "you're the one that has to put up with me"

He pretended to drop me, and I almost screamed, but then held onto him extra tight

"Zayn, I think you can head home now" my dad spoke

Zayn instantly put me down "sorry"

"Wait, dad" I said "can Zayn stay for dinner?"

"Absolutely not, Niall"

"His parents aren't home" I tried "and there's no groceries"

"I said no"

"Dad-"

"If he's not gone in the next 10 minutes then you're in trouble" my dad warned

I just rolled my eyes and he closed the door

"It's okay, baby" Zayn smiled sadly "I'll figure something out"

"Do you promise you'll eat tonight?"

"I can't promise that" he admitted "but I'll eat if I can help it"

"Thank you" I smiled "I don't want you to skip a night of food"

"Takeout stores are closed" Zayn mumbled "so I'm not sure what-"

I leant up and kissed him, he gave a tiny smile into the kiss, his lips moving with mine.

He gave a happy hum, his hands skimming down my hips and then over my backside

"Pet, just touching you makes me feel on top of the world"

I giggled at that, and he pulled us together

"You are so fucking beautiful" he muttered "what did I do to deserve you?"

"Ahem" 

Zayn let go of me quickly

"I know" I mumbled "he has to go"

"He can stay for dinner" my mom said "nothing is open and if there's no groceries he's going to go hungry"

"Really?" I lit up

She gave Zayn a suspicious look, probably because of what she'd heard him say to me

"I want to talk to you" she looked at Zayn "without Niall"

"Right now?" Zayn asked

She nodded and Zayn then kissed me on the head "I'll be back, pet"

I just frowned, what's going on?


	40. Chapter 40

When I was called downstairs dinner was ready and Zayn was already sitting down. My dad didn't seem too sure still, but my mom seemed perfectly fine.

I sat beside Zayn who offered me a small smile

"Hey" he said softly

"What did she want to talk to you about?" I whispered

"Don't worry" he told me "I'll explain after we eat"

I just nodded. My parents said grace, and Zayn sat awkwardly holding my mom's as well as my hand. I just gave an innocent shrug and quietly apologised, knowing he wasn't really into this whole prayers at dinner thing.

He just shrugged and smiled. We let go of each other's hands and began to eat.

Zayn left his meat after asking if it was halal and got told no. So I ate it.

"Thanks so much for dinner" Zayn wiped his mouth with his serviette "it was so good"

"You're welcome, Zayn" she smiled

I finished up my own food and asked if we could be excused. After we got permission I decided to go for a walk with Zayn once we had gotten dressed

On the way out I heard my mom speak "We should switch our meat over to halal. I've heard from both the boys that Zayn's parents don't often come home, so that way he can eat his meat too"

"Maura-"

"I didn't ask you, I said what we're doing" 

I closed the front door behind us and Zayn held my hand tight, it was dark out and only the street lamps gave us lights

"So?" I asked

"She was just asking about us" Zayn shrugged "I didn't really say anything but we're allowed to see each other again to that's good"

"Really? I wonder why"

"I dunno" Zayn said quietly "but hey, at least we're allowed to be around each other. I think I would die if I wasn't"

I laughed, and we continued to walk. We walked past the closed shops and graveyard, climbing the fence onto a park playground.

There were swings, a slide, a tyre swing, flying fox and so on.

I sat down on one of the swings, and Zayn sat on the other. Once he did he took out his box cigarettes and lit a single one, beginning to smoke

"Do you want to try one?" He offered

"No thank you" I shook my head

He nodded "good boy"

I blushed, biting my lip "I love it when you say that"

"Really?" He smiled

"Uh huh" I nodded 

He pressed the finished cigarette against my arm to put it out, and then lit another, doing the same with that once. He went through the rest of the box, getting me to hold my wrist away from my body as he added burn after, after burn, after burn. It hurt a lot, my eyes were tearing up, but I kept quiet

Once he emptied the box I took a look at my wrist, my eyes widening at the heart he'd made on my skin

"Zayn-"

"I love you" he said quietly, looking embarrassed

I was at a loss for words

He didn't say anything more, he just looked at his feet, still embarrassed

"I love you too" I said seriously

"Really?" He looked surprised

"Yeah" I nodded "I have for a while"

He was smiling wide "I was worried that you didn't"

"Why?"

"I dunno I wanted to tell you for a while" he mumbled "but I didn't want to scare you off so I decided that I would burn it into your wrist. And then once the heart was done I... I'd admit it"

"That's so sweet of you"

"I was supposed to do them once a week" he muttered "but not telling you... It was upsetting me so I just finished it now, sorry"

"No that's okay" I promised

"Are you sure?"

"Zayn, yes"

"Okay well... That's why your mom is letting me hang around again" Zayn mumbled "because I admitted it"

"So what happens now?" I asked "do we date or?"

"I still... I can't date you" he mumbled

"Oh"

"It's just... I've only ever dated once" he mumbled "I promised myself I'd never do it again no matter who it was with. But now I love you and... it's all so confusing"

"We don't have to date"

"You're supposed to date someone if you love them" Zayn sighed "I know that. And I feel so awful because I know you want us to be boyfriends"

"I can just be your submissive" I shrugged

"I know you want more than that" Zayn looked at his feet "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want"

"What are you talking about? You've given me everything I've ever wanted"

"I have?" He asked confused

"I mean, I have a best friend" I told him "I have a dom, and you love me. What more could I want?"

"A relationship"

"We have one" I smiled "I mean it might not be your typical boyfriend girlfriend ordeal but you still treat me that way"

"If you want to be with me please just tell me"

"Zayn, I don't need to be with you" I assured him "and you don't need to be with me to love me either. Besides, we belong to each other"

"I guess you're right" he smiled 

"If anyone asks we can just say we're together"

"Just together?"

"Yeah" I nodded "it's not a lie, we are together. And people will take it as boyfriends even though we never said that"

"You're not as stupid as you usually sound" Zayn laughed jokingly

I just rolled my eyes "don't be rude"

"I don't think your dad believes me" Zayn mumbled "but I know your mom does. I explained it all to her and she seems really happy about it"

"And then we have Greg to worry about" I reminded him "he still thinks it's gross that I'm a slut"

"You're my slut" Zayn frowned "not a slut"

"Right?" I agreed "like shit, I could belong to 20 different people at once. But I don't, I just belong to you"

"You don't want to belong to 20 other people do you?" He looked nervous

"No" 

"Okay I was just checking" he nodded 

"You're the only person I ever need to belong to"

"You'll stay with me forever, right?" Zayn asked

"Right" I nodded

"Cool"

"Cool?" I asked amused

"I don't know what else to say" he said sheepishly "right now my heart is beating so hard I think it's going to explode, my head is spinning so much I can't even think properly. Cool is the only thing I can say right now"

"Okay" was all I could say back

*The End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm gonna make a sequel for when they're older and still together and in love. It's still gonna be kinky and it's going to revolve more or less around their BDSM lives .
> 
> I noticed that in some of my chapters stuff like temperature play and the knife and blood play weren't particularly detailed so I'm going to go into that in the sequel in more detail.
> 
> I'm debating putting in fisting but 3/4's of you see terrified of it so I'm not sure yet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the book
> 
> I know they aren't dating, there is a reason for that which will be explained in the sequel
> 
> Let me know if you guys are comfortable with me putting fisting in the book please.
> 
> P.S. The sequel is called Bite Me and is ALREADY POSTED


End file.
